Muggle Studies
by CaptainWolfe11
Summary: Erin Motterly, a teacher, a mother, and family friend of the Weasley's, has tried very hard to forget the past-to forget the ring which hangs around her neck, the pictures in the attic, and where her daughter got her shaggy black hair. But she can't forget any longer once her fiancee is on the run towards Hogwarts, towards her. Book 3 and onwards. Sirius/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers! This is the beginning of an old story I dug up, and I wanted to post it and see what you all thought. So if you like it, please review, and if people think its good enough for me to post more and write more, I will:)**_

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the Motterly family.**

The Leaky Cauldron was bustling as usual, and as Erin Motterly shuffled out of her room on a higher floor, she nearly tripped over a ginger cat as it chased down a rat. She shivered and pulled her robes around her tighter. It might have just been her, but the air seemed a little bit colder. She padded down the stairs and into the main hall, intending to buy a mug of warm tea.

"Erin!" An excited voice called from across the room. The red-haired woman blinked and turned towards it, a smile developing on her face when she saw her friend.

"Arthur." She smiled, hugging her friend. "It's good to see you."

"Our dad is hugging our teacher. Weird." Erin stood on her tippie toes to see the Weasley twins, raising an eyebrow at them.

"I trust you've been misbehaving."

They grinned. "All Summer."

Arthur pulled away and aimed a reproachful look at his sons, which lacked any real intensity. "Don't sound so happy about it." The boys just laughed. Arthur turned back to his friend, examining her closely. "How are you?" He whispered. "You look a bit pale. Molly is going to be all over you when she sees you."

Erin tried to smile. "I'm as good as can be expected. I-I'm a bit surprised I can walk, to be honest." She laughed shakily. Arthur gave her a strengthening smile and patted her shoulder.

"Hang in there. And if you need to talk to anyone, you know we're here." He spotted someone over her shoulder. "Oh! There's someone I need to talk to for a moment, If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Erin looked to where he was heading and nearly froze. James was standing right there. Right in front of her! She blinked. But...that couldn't be...Prongs was dead. Of course, it was Harry. It was his son. She turned around shakily, heading towards the Weasleys. The twins exchanged worried glances at their teacher's look.

"Oh, Erin, dear! It's so good to see you!" Molly Weasley trotted over to the younger woman, crushing her in a hug. Taking in her expression, the mother pulled her aside. "Oh, dear. You look so peaky. How are you holding up?" Erin couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded. The older woman frowned and rubbed Erin's arms comfortingly. "I know you must be feeling so terrible and frightened." At this, Erin broke down completely, her face screwing up in pain.

"I just...this whole thing...it's just brought the pain back..."

"Don't think like that, dear. Everything will be alright. Hogwarts is a safer place than any."

Erin gave a watery smile and nodded. "You're right, you're right. I'm just being silly." She dabbed at her eyes.

Molly smiled.

"Mom!" Cried a voice.

Erin spun around, a smile plastered over her face. "Leona! I've missed you." She laughed as the girl jumped into her arms. Though now twelve, she never shied from her mother's affection, and Erin guessed that had something to do with the fact that she'd never got any fatherly affection, aside from stand-in figures like Arthur Weasley. "How was your visit to the Weasley's?" She asked, ruffling her long, shaggy, jet black hair.

She grinned. "Awesome! Fred and George showed me how to make dung bombs, and I practiced flying on a broom!" Mrs. Weasley frowned in the direction of her boys.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. Well, if you use them, just don't get caught, alright? I hate getting called to the offices of my coworkers to discuss my daughter's prankster tendencies. Although, if you happen to drop one in Potions class...I would certainly understand..." She winked to Leona, who smirked.

Leona was naturally a prankster, but her inclination to get into all sorts of trouble had spiked when she had been scolded by Professor Snape. He had let slip that she was 'just like her father' in the way she couldn't keep her 'vast immaturity' in check. Ever since then, her prankfullness had sky rocketed. She had never known her father, and it was Erin's guess that she felt closest to him when she was breaking the rules.

"Oh, she shouldn't be using them at all!" Said Molly.

Erin took in her daughter, awkward in her lankyness, grinning and sly, looking remarkably like her father. "In my opinion, if she's clever enough to not get caught, she deserves to not get in trouble, hmmm? But that is in no way me telling you to set one off in Snape's classroom." She winked.

"Erin!" Gasped Molly, but there was a softness to her voice.

Mother and daughter laughed and walked out to the table, Leona sitting down next to Harry. She quickly struck up a conversation, despite the fact the two children had never properly met. The sight almost made Erin cry, her daughter and her friend's son, talking avidly, though having never known one another.

Like father, like daughter, they hit it off. Erin ordered some tea and sat with a content look on her face. Amid all the trouble, it might just be alright...

* * *

The train for Hogwarts had left, and Erin was sitting close to the front, in a compartment with three First Years, plus Leona. They latter three were asking her loads of questions about Hogwarts, and she answered them with a smile. In fact, she was grateful for the distraction.

"So, do you think I'll be in Gryfindor?" Asked a small boy.

Erin smiled. "Who knows? The Sorting Hat, I suppose. He always makes the best decisions. It's important, though, to realize that every house is good. There isn't one better than another."

A little girl from the window seat frowned. "But, what about me? My parents weren't magic."

Erin paused. "My dear, some of the brightest witches and wizards of history were born to muggle parents. Don't let anyone ever tell you you're lesser than them. It just isn't true. My brightest students are muggle-born. So am I."

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?"

Erin laughed. "Really."

Suddenly the train lurched, and the lights flickered out. The students gasped and huddled closer as the cold leeched into the compartment.

"What's happening?"

"Oh no!"

"We're broken down."

"Calm down, I'm sure everything is fine." Murmured Erin. Another shudder in the length of the train almost threw her from her seat. "I'm going to see what's..."

Before she could leave, she froze. The sight of a Dementor can do that. "Kids." She whispered, deathly serious. "Don't move. Don't say a word." She stepped back and put an arm around Leona, who had grown suddenly stiff. The spectral skeleton floated by, and after a long wait, the heat returned, the lights snapped back on, and the train began to move.

Erin let out a slow breath, trying to smile. "See? Everyone's fine." The children sure didn't look fine. "I'm going to check with someone, but I'll be right back." She slipped out of her Compartment, running straight into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. Wasn't paying attention, I suppose." She glanced up at the man, smiling, but her smile abruptly faltered. "Moony?" She gasped.

"Gingerbread?" Erin was silent for a moment, not having been called that in a great while. She grinned and hugged him tight.

"Moony, I haven't seen you in ages! I mean I know you've had to stay away for a bit, but I've missed you!"

Lupin winced. "I meant to come back, I just..."

"I understand." She smiled. "Were you going to have a talk with the conductor?" He nodded. "I'll come with you."

The door behind them opened, Leona stepping out into the corridor too. "Hey mom, where are you going?"

Lupin was staring with wide eyes at the female version of his old friend, remembering seeing the girl when she was three. She had changed so much since then.

"I'm just going to have a little chat with the conductor." She glanced nervously at Lupin, and then down at her daughter.

They walked down the corridor, Lupin in front. "How has it been?" He started softly.

Erin smiled, though she knew he couldn't see her. "Oh, fine. Lonely, I mean, but...this whole thing..."

Lupin turned to her. "About that..." He paused. "Perhaps we should wait till later to discuss it, but I wanted to say that I...I'm sorry for what's going on. You must be worried."

Erin nodded. "I am, but I think Hogwarts will be safe enough. I'm just...a bit emotionally exhausted."

"I can believe it." He said, moving on towards the front. "I'm here for you, if you need it."

Erin smirked. "Just like old times Moony?"

He chuckled. "Only a bit reversed."

* * *

The Great Hall was bursting with life as the feast began. Erin was trying her best to be cheery, happy at Dumbledore's seating arrangements, as she got to sit next to Lupin. She waved as the First Years she had met got sorted, one in Gryfindor, one in Hufflepuff, and one in Ravenclaw. She only ate a little bit. Her stomach was doing flips. They finished dinner, and Lupin walked his friend to the Professor's dormitories.

Lupin looked thoughtful. "Erin, aren't you worried about what might happen? Sirius is out of Askaban and..."

"Lupin..." She sighed. "I just don't...are you sure that he killed him? Are you sure? The last time I saw him, he didn't...He looked so normal..." She shook her head. "He didn't look like a murderer."

Lupin took his friend by the shoulders. "Erin, the Prime Minister himself said he saw Sirius kill Peter."

The woman shook her head. "No, not kill him, just..."

"...laugh hysterically after Peter blew up?"

Erin put her head in her hands. "Why? Why can't I stop myself from hoping Remus? Hoping that he didn't kill them. Hoping that I wasn't so blind to see...why can't I stop hoping?"

Remus hugged his friend, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Because you're you. You always see the best in people. And you loved him. He loved you."

"Then why?" She sobbed. "Why did he do this to us?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know, Gingerbread. I don't know..."

* * *

 _"Hello." Said a smallish red-haired girl. "Mind If I sit here?"_

 _A thin raggedy looking boy looked up quickly from a book. "Oh, no, I don't mind." The girl tentatively sat down. "My name's Remus."_

 _"That's a nice name. Mine's Erin. Erin Motterly. Is this your first year?"_

 _The boy nodded. "Yes."_

 _"It's so exciting, isn't it? I didn't know I was a witch until a month ago. We couldn't believe it! And now I'm here. It's almost too much to take in."_

 _Remus smiled. "So your parents are Muggles?"_

 _Erin nodded. "Yup. My dad's a teacher and my mum paints pictures. I'm really nervous that I'll do bad though..."_

 _"Nonsense." Said the boy. "You'll do fine."_

 _She grinned. "Thanks. What house do you want to be in?"_

 _"Hey, are you talking about houses?" Asked a boy with glasses. Behind him was another boy with long black hair. The compartment's occupants both nodded. "I want to be in Gryfindor." Supplied the boy. "I'm James by the way."_

 _"I'm Sirius." Said the other boy. "And anything but Slytherin will do for me." They sat down in the compartment, James near Remus and Sirius near Erin._

 _"My name's Remus. I think I'd like Gryfindor or Ravenclaw." James nodded appreciatively._

 _"And you?" He asked Erin._

 _"Oh." She blinked. "Well, I'm just happy to be here! I guess I'll be happy anywhere I'll be, as long as I have friends. And my name's Erin."_

 _"Well, you don't want Slytherin. They're bad to the bone."_

 _"Really?" Asked Erin, eyes wide. "Why?"_

 _"They think that if you're parents are muggles you shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts. They think every wizard should be pure bloods, otherwise they aren't worth anything." He growled bitterly. "Which is nonsense." He added on. "My whole family's in it, but I would give anything to be in another house."_

 _"I see." Said the girl slowly. "Well, I hope you get your wish. I suppose if you hate the ideals so much you won't get in."_

 _He shrugged. "We'll see."_

 _"Well, in any case, I think being a wizard is amazing, no matter what happens." Smiled Erin._

 _"Are you muggle-born?" Asked James bluntly._

 _She nodded. "Yes. That's not a problem, is it?"_

 _"Or course not!" Said all three boys at once. They all looked at each other and laughed._

 _"No matter what house we get sorted in, I think we're all going to be great friends." Said James, not knowing how true it was._

 _"Black, Sirius!" Sirius smiled and jumped up to the Sorting Hat. After a long moment of deliberation, it bellowed, "GRYFINDOR!" A large wave of murmurs rumbled across the hall as the boy took a seat at the Gryfindor Table triumphantly. A few more children were sorted. "Lupin, Remus!" Remus shyly went up to the stool, but it was only a short moment before he was sorted into Gryfindor as well. Erin was happy as her friends got their wishes._

 _"Motterly, Erin!" Erin bit her lip as she stumbled up to the stool. She sat down and gripped the stool. The hat fell onto her head, covering her eyes. To her great surprise, it started to talk in her ear! "Ah, yes, yes...you have a good mind, though you're not so academically interested to be in Ravenclaw...hmmm, definitely not Slytherin...kind and courageous yes...but extremely loyal and hardworking...where to put you?" Erin bit her lip, nervous at how long it was taking. "You could be great in Gryfindor, but your patience and determination suggest Hufflepuff..." A wave of sadness overtook Erin. "Not Hufflepuff, eh? Why not? They're hardy, loyal, dependable..."_

 _"My friends are in Gryfindor..." She thought back. "But if I'm really supposed to be in Hufflepuff, then I want to be there."_

 _"If you're sure...HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right burst forth in cheers, and Erin smiled and skipped over to it. She gave a wave to her disappointed friends in Gryfindor, but was nonetheless happy to be so accepted._

 _When the first years were being guided to their common rooms, Sirius slipped from his line and tapped Erin on the shoulder. She turned around quickly. "Sirius?"_

 _He grinned. "Congrats on making Hufflepuff! I guess we'll see you around, huh?"_

 _Erin looked over his shoulder to see James, Remus, and another boy waving, then she looked back to Sirius. "You bet."_

* * *

Erin woke up with a start, blinking furiously. She had been dreaming about when she had gotten sorted. She smiled when she remembered meeting Sirius, but then frowned when she remembered everything that had happened. She sighed, sinking back into her covers, wanting more than anything to disappear into his arms.

The next few days were fairly normal. Erin taught her class, Muggle Studies which was almost always empty besides the one starter class all students had to take at least once. Lupin was quite busy with his classes, and they therefore didn't have much time to talk.

One day, before dinner, the two did have a chance to slip away, and they walked over to the long bridge.

"Remus.?" Started Erin, her nose red from the cold.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What was the last thing you remember Sirius saying to you?"

The man winced. "Now, Erin, you know we fell out before..."

"I know. I just want to know what he said."

He sighed, looking out into the mist. "All right." He squinted his eyes, as if trying to read his answer from the low lying clouds. "He said that there were more and more people falling into Voldemort's control, and that he couldn't trust everyone anymore. He couldn't trust me. That was the last I heard of him."

Erin blinked, looking into the fog herself, her ginger hair whipping around her face. She was silent for a long while. "The last thing he said to me was that he'd made some mistakes. He said he'd been overconfident, overtrusting, and that he might've just made the worst decision of his life." She closed her eyes. "After James and Lily were killed, I wanted to distance myself from you, and I'm sorry, but it hurt too much."

Remus nodded. "I understand. Believe me, I'm used to it."

Erin seemed to flinch. "Moony, I don't mean...it's just...I was so lost for a time." She shook her head. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. It's rather easy to forgive when you were never angry in the first place." She smiled again, though her eyes gathered tears.

"That wasn't the very very last thing he said to me."

Remus looked over to his friend, noting the demure tone to her voice. "What was the very last thing?"

She didn't blink as she stared out over the expanse. "He asked me to marry him." She pulled out a ring which dangled on a chain previously hidden under her robes. "He asked me to be his wife, and I said yes." She slipped the necklace back under her clothes. "Then he said he had something to do, and that he was going to find me afterwards, take me out to dinner, bring me home, and make love to me."

Remus smiled. "Yes, that sounds like Sirius."

Erin nodded. The two friends stood together on the bridge, not saying a word more, and not needing to.

 _ **That's it for now, if you really liked it and want to read more, tell me so in the reviews please:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So thanks to JG-MoonShine-Kira and Rylee87 for reviewing! It makes me so happy to know people are excited for my story:) Here's the next chapter for you guys!**_

* * *

The weeks went by normally after that. Well, as normally as they could. The Quidditch teams were practicing, classes were being taught, and students were making fusses, most notably Malfoy in the whole 'Buckbeak Fiasco.' Leona was starting to be weaned from her mother's side like she had to be every year, and now she spent her time happily with her friends. Defense Against the Dark Arts was quickly becoming the most loved class, which made Erin happy. Her friend really was a great teacher. The first field trip to Hogsmead came around, and Erin politely declined going. She was one of the teachers who stayed.

She was walking along the corridor when she noticed two very red-haired twins setting something up down one of the restricted passageways. She rolled her eyes and padded towards them, tapping them on their shoulders. They twirled around, eyes wide.

"Woah, we didn't even hear you coming!" Cried Fred.

"Wicked." Murmured George.

Erin sighed, hands on her hips. "What are you two...No way..."

She spotted a particularly familiar piece of parchment in George's hand, and grabbed for it. "Is this what I think it is?" The twins shared a rather triumphant look-they had closed it, and she wouldn't be able to open it.

"It is!" She was grinning now, though, which made them slightly nervous. She looked up at them. "This is how you do it, huh? Get all over the place. I never thought I'd see it again." The twins now shared worried looks. She pulled out her wand, tapped the parchment and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The twins looked as if they were going to fall over with surprise. The map opened and she grinned. "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauders Map!" She snickered. "Those gits left out Gingerbread. I'll always be mad about that." The twins had absolutely no idea what was happening, though they were very apprehensive. Once Professor Motterly told their mum about this..."I should confiscate this, you know..." She gave them quite a hard stare, which fell away into a knowing smile. "But, the pranks you two pull are always quite funny. Plus, they remind me of some old friends, SO..." She grinned. "Here you go." Their eyes lit up. "Just be careful with it, and don't let Snape get it, and don't tell anyone I gave it back, understood?"

They nodded quickly. "Thanks Professor!" They chimed together. "We wont forget this!"

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled. "Just don't ever prank me, or Molly will hear about this." The two exchanged glances, nodded to Erin, and bolted to the common room. Erin rolled her eyes again. "Happy Halloween!" She called out to them.

Erin was on her way to the feast, and she was late, having stopped by her room to change into her 'Halloween Robes.' She was just turning down a rather unused corridor when she heard a loud bang behind her. She frowned, thinking she had also heard footsteps of some kind. "Hello?" She called. No answer. "Fred and George, is that you?" She softly padded towards the noise, wand out, hand shaking slightly. "Remus?" she said, softer. She passed into a darker corridor, looking around for anyone. A wisp of sound came from behind and Erin twirled about, brandishing her wand at the thin air. She let out a breath, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Erin Motterly, you chicken." She started walking away, back down the way she had come, heading for the feast. As she did, bright, glowing eyes appeared behind her, getting higher and softer as if they were changing. A hand appeared out of the dark, reaching for her. Erin frowned, turning around suddenly. Nothing greeted her, except a wall of shadows. She narrowed her eyes, peering at it. "Am I going crazy?" She asked herself.

"MREEEEEOOOWW!" A blur of ginger shot towards her, and Erin shrieked, dropping her wand. She fell backwards, onto the ground. She regained her senses, glaring at the cat which was now licking it's paws casually.

"Crookshanks, you devil of a cat! What it Merlin's freaking beard was that for?" The cat just gave her a bored look. She stood up and grabbed her wand, fixing the cat with an accusatory glare. "You know, I should take points away from Gryfindor for this, but that wouldn't be quite fair, would it?" She shook her head, hands on her hips. "I suppose you're looking for that bloody rat again, weren't you? Well, try not to give anyone else a heart attack while you're doing it, you big ginger furball."

"Are you in need of assistance?" Said a monotone drawl to her right. "I heard a scream, Miss Motterly." Erin looked up at Snape, blushing at him seeing her scolding a cat.

"Um...um, no, Severus. I'm fine, thanks. I just was taken by surprise."

He raised an eyebrow, turned on his heel, and stalked away. With one last glance at the darkness, Erin strode off towards the feast, unaware of the sad eyes following her departure, and unaware of how close she had come to her dreams.

* * *

It was late when she heard the news. Sirius Black had been inside Hogwarts, and he had attacked the painted lady. Everyone said he slashed it with knives, but she knew better. It was with claws. So close to her had been her lover, but he had clearly had malicious intent. Leona had found her, shaken, but still determined to be in the know, asking her mother all sorts of questions. Erin just told her daughter that the teachers were searching for Sirius Black and that everything would be fine, sending her off to look after Ginny. All night she had searched the castle for him, her attempts more motivated than any other. Remus had insisted to go everywhere with her, but even with their combined forces they didn't catch head or tail of Sirius. Sir Cadogan replaced the Lady as the common room keeper and the days tried to go on as normal.

The next night Erin tried to get some sleep, but it was not at all comforting.

 _Light danced off of the small gold ball as the two Seekers streaked after it. James Potter spared a glance at his friend, flying beside him, eyes locked on her target and flaming hair flapping behind. Erin felt his eyes on her. "Don't you dare go easy on me, Potter."_

 _He grinned. "Wasn't planning on it." He shot ahead, and Erin scowled, pulling more out of herself than she could ever remember to catch up. "Nice job, Erin!" He called. She grinned back at her friend, but frowned as his face contorted with fear. "WATCH OUT!" He pulled up, as did Erin, but she was too late._

 _A bludger crashed into her chest, forcing the air out of her and knocking her off her broomstick. She could barely feel the fall for the pain in her side. Her limp form thudded to the ground._

 _James was the first one there, rolling her over with wide eyes, seeing the blood trickling out of her mouth. Her whole side was bloody. "HELP!" He screamed. "I NEED HELP!" Lupin and Sirius were next, followed by a panting and frightened Peter. Sirius and Remus helped James pick her up._

 _"James! James! We need to get her to a healer quick. Get her on the broom. We'll fly her there!" James nodded, and they sandwiched her on the broom, Sirius behind her. They shot off before the ref could get there._

 _"What's going on!"_

 _"They're taking her to the healer." Supplied Peter with a squeak._

 _"She didn't look to good." Murmured Remus._

 _The ref stopped the game._

 _It was a long time later that Erin woke up, her hand in something bushy and soft. She blinked, looking down to see it in Sirius's hair. She smiled, also seeing a sleeping James by her side. Though in pain, and though having the Healer quietly tell her that she wasn't to play Quidditch again, Erin was content. She had her friends beside her. Her arrogant, lazy wonderful friends._

Erin found herself sub-consciously rubbing her side, where her scar was. She decided to get up early, decking out in Hufflepuff colors for the Quidditch game. She was one of the teachers who was assigned to stay behind, but she didn't much mind, and dressed for the occasion anyway. She sorted through paperwork in her office while she worried about Lupin. Tonight was the night after all. She had pondered staying with him, but Remus had been quite adamant that she didn't need to. He insisted he would just sleep the whole time anyway.

She glanced at the window at the stormy weather, remembering some games she had played that had been just as bad. It had never been fun to look for the snitch in that weather.

It turned out though, that Harry had the same propensity for getting injured that his father had. He had just barely been saved from a terrible fall by Dumbledore, and Erin had taken a trip down to the infirmary while he was sleeping to see if he was okay. Maybe it was just a habit, because she remembered all those times she had fretted over her friend James in the infirmary. After a long day of worrying and shaking her head at the state of Harry, she took a walk down by Hagrid's hut. She liked the gamekeeper. He was kind and steadfast, and always willing to listen. He was one of the only teachers she could talk to Sirius about.

They were currently laughing over a terrible joke they had once pulled on Professor Snape, both thinking it hilarious but feeling terrible about it at the same time.

"The look on his face!" Erin snorted. "It was hilarious! I felt so bad and I gave the boys a long scolding afterwards, but it was so funny!"

Hagrid was having trouble staying in his chair. "Yer always had a way with em, didn't yer? Keep em in place more than once I reckon?"

Erin nodded, smiling fondly at the memories. She had disapproved of their shenanigans, though finding them hilarious. They had even convinced her to take part once.

She departed from the Hut feeling a little better, falling asleep after the worrisome day, this time, with no dreams at all.

* * *

One day, Erin was dragged off to Hogsmede by Leona.

Erin trailed behind her daughter, who was pulling her by the hand through Hogsmede. "Really, dear, what's this about?"

Leona sighed. "Just, not here, okay? Just wait a second."

Erin rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics, something that reminded her of Sirius. There were two kinds of people, those who whispered, and those who dragged their conversation to secret areas.

After a while walking through Hogsmede like this, Erin giving awkward smiles at all the strange stares they got, Leona had led them to a quiet snowy clearing outside of town. Letting go of her mother's hand, the girl turned and stared at her, crossing her arms.

Erin crossed her arms too, amused. "Do you mind telling me what this is, dear?"

Leona bit her lip and fidgeted. Poking at some snow on the ground, she sighed. Looking at her mother after a moment of roaming eyes, she seemed to make up her mind to talk. "I know who my dad is."

Erin's smile completely froze. Her body froze. Her eyes were panicked. How could she know? What had Erin done to let it slip that Sirius Black was her father?

Leona spotted her mother's deer in the headlights look and rushed to remedy the situation. "No, no, I'm completely okay with it!"

Erin blinked, confused. "You-you are?"

Leona smiled, nodding quickly. "Totally! I just don't know why you didn't tell me sooner."

Erin was rushing for something to say, or something to make sense of this. "Um, really? You don't know?"

Leona rolled her eyes, but smiled hugely. "Oh, well...I know..." She laughed. "But that's fine, you know, I just wanted you to tell me."

The mother closed her eyes, rubbed her temples, and took a deep breath. Either her daughter was completely insane, completely okay with having a so called murderer as her father, or thinking of something completely different. Opening her eyes, Erin was determined to find out which it was. "O-Okay. Just fill me in on how you found out."

Leona grinned, happy to show her genius. "It's obvious! I just had to look around, watch other people's reactions. I mean, you were a big clue, and so was Snape."

Erin frowned. "Snape?" A billion horrible things started erupting into her head. "Who exactly do you think is your father?"

Leona laughed. "No, not Snape, gees! I know about him and Lupin."

Erin was back in panic. Did she know about the werewolf thing too? "Y-You do?"

Leona sighed, waving her arms impatiently. "Yes. Mom, I know everything! I know you and Lupin had a thing, and he's my father, but you didn't want to say anything because him and Snape were together, and that's why Snape hates me so much now, and hates you, and Lupin, because you pulled them apart and I'm your guys' kid. It all makes so much sense!"

Erin literally could not move a muscle. Leona just looked so proud.

The black-haired girl was still smiling. "It's brilliant! And I don't blame you, I mean..." Leona frowned as her mother started crying. "Mom? Mom!" She hurried to her mother rubbing her back. "Mom, it's fine, really, it is!" Erin started sinking to the ground, with Leona trying to comfort her. That is, until Leona figured out that her mom wasn't crying, but laughing. "W-What's so funny?"

Erin gasped for breath, but just couldn't physically stop herself from laughing. She waved at her daughter, collapsing in a fit of giggles. Her daughter stood above her, confused. Eventually, a thin gasp of "Oh god, oh god..." could be hear repeating out of Erin's lips.

"What!" Leona grumbled. "What's 'oh god'? Why are you laughing?!"

With tremendous effort, Erin pulled herself up, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, my darling! Remus and I didn't have 'a thing'! He's a very good friend from my past, who happened to know your father. And Snape hates Remus's guts for other reasons, pranks that used to be pulled." The woman wiped her eyes. "God, them together. Now that was a vision."

Leona looked lost. "B-But, no, that doesn't make sense." She looked up at her mother. "You were spending so much time together."

Erin's smile faded, and she looked down at her only child. She looked into her eyes, studied her face, and realized slowly that it wasn't Sirius standing in front of her. She always compared Sirius to Leona, so much that she constantly forgot that Leona was her own person. The hope that had been in her daughter's eyes faded away, and Erin saw the hurt take its place. Leona had been hoping that she had found her father, that she had a father, and now that hope had been crushed.

Erin sighed, placing her arms on her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetie, I spend so much time with Remus because he was friends with your father like I was. He's the only one here who understands how hard it is for me, the circumstances we are in are the same." Erin tried to smile. "Leona, we talk, talk about your father, talk about old times, and it helps me. He and I are just very good friends."

Leona nodded mutely, and Erin hugged her. "You know, I like this theory about Remus and Severus...maybe I could let it slip in the staff room..."

Leona pulled away, startled and smiling. "Mom! You wouldn't!"

Erin laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair like she hated. "No, I wouldn't. But the look on Snape's face would be priceless."

Leona fixed her hair and giggled. "Yeah, it'd be pretty funny."

Erin smiled, glad the crisis had been averted. She held out her hand for her daughter to take, and she did. They started walking away, back to Hogsmede. "Leo?"

"Yeah, mom?"

Erin looked at her daughter softly. "One day, when I know you're ready, I will tell you about your father. Who he is. What he meant to me. Everything."

Leona looked at her mother. "Promise?"

Erin nodded. "Super promise."

Leona grinned, then remembered she was twelve. "Super promise? That sounds stupid."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Butterbeer?"

Leona's eyes glowed. "Yes, please!"

The two ladies headed to the Three Broomsticks.

 _ **Ta Da! I'll try to post again soon:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)**_

When Remus came back, he most often occupied the couch of her office, and Erin didn't mind. He told her he was going to teach Harry a Patronus charm, which excited her and made her feel a little more safe for him. She hated the Dementors looming around the school. Christmas was fast coming, though Erin was going to stay at Hogwarts. This year she had Lupin and Leona, and she was overjoyed with the idea of trying to find them a gift.

She journeyed down to Hogsmead, looking around in the shops for anything she thought Lupin might fancy. After a disappointing visit at the joke shop, she gave up and made a beeline for the book store. She didn't know what books he already had though, and that bothered her.

In the end, she rummaged through her own collection, deciding to give him one of her muggle books to read. She had quickly decided against Dracula, and instead chose The Great Gatsby, one of her favorites. She wrapped it up and gave it to him with a big grin, and he gave her a thin square package she thought was very queer.

It was by far the best Christmas she'd had for awhile. She was delighted to see her present was a Jazz record, and she had put it on for them to listen to in the office.

"I love this song." She murmured, holding her mug to her lips with a contented look on her face.

"The chords are quite soothing, hmm?" Said Remus, looking relaxed for once in a long while.

"Yes." She set down her cup. "Sirius used to dance me to it."

Remus smiled at the way she said 'dance me', as she really wasn't very good at dancing, and Sirius had to do quite a lot to keep his toes intact. "Do you want to dance?"

Erin looked mildly shocked. "Really? Do you want to make sure your feet agree first?"

He chuckled. "I'm sure."

She smiled, letting him pull her to her feet. They danced to the blue tunes, Erin and Remus laughing as they tried hard to do it right.

Eventually, as the song grew darker, softer, and then gone, their dance slowed to a simple sway and Erin's laughter to tears. She sobbed onto her friend's shoulder as he patted her back, whispering softly to her gentle things as the night grew old. Her dance was over, and she could no longer pretend that the man she had been dancing with was her dear Sirius Black.

* * *

Presents for the children at Hogwarts were mailed in, and eventually found their way to the house elves. Said elves would then place all the presents under the tree. That's why Erin found her way to the kitchens that night and passed the parcel she intended for her daughter to one on the house elves. She had considered giving it in person, but she didn't want to deprive her daughter of the magic of finding a gift under the tree. She would wait till morning to see what her daughter thought.

When the morning came, she was woken by her daughter jumping onto the bed. "Mom! Did this really belong to dad?"

Erin grinned sleepily, sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, sweetie." She yawned. "That was his Gryfindor scarf."

Leona grinned. "No way! I'm gonna wear this one all the time! Sooooo cool!"

Erin smiled at her daughter's fluffy bed head. "Honestly, I thought you'd be more excited about the firecrackers."

Leona was fiddling with the ends of her new scarf. "Oh, I like those too, but..." She trailed off. "This was dad's..." She stroked the fabric softly. Erin looked over her daughter's expression. Sighing inwardly, she had made her decision.

"Sweetheart. I want you to go get dressed, and meet me back here, okay?"

Leona nodded. "Sure, but..."

"We'll open my present then, sweetie." Her daughter smiled, jumping off the bed and hurrying towards the door. "And you might want to do it fast."

Leona frowned. "Because when you get back, I'm going to take you to the Three Broomsticks, get you a butterbeer, and tell you a bit about your father."

Leona completely lit up, her grin so big it probably hurt. Her eyes fluttered as she thought about what to say. Eventually she just pushed out a breathless, "Thank you!" and bolted down the hall.

Erin picked out a warm outfit and changed before her daughter came back. When she did, Leona was wearing her heavy black coat, jeans, and her dad's scarf.

"Okay, shall we open my present?"

Leona nodded, fetching it from her mother's small tree.

Erin grabbed it, and smiled, feeling that it was a book. Any book was a good present. Peeling away the paper, Erin revealed a beautiful old edition of The Great Gatsby, gasping at it's leather smell and gold leaf detailing. "Oh, sweetheart! This is beautiful, and perfect!" She flipped it gently in her fingers. "I just gave away my copy, so this is amazing timing."

"Really?" Leona was clearly pleased, grinning easily.

Erin grinned. "Really really." Taking one last look at the book, she placed it carefully on her pillow. "So, ready to head to Hogsmede?"

Leona grinned. "Totally!"

Today lots of students were in Hogsmede, but the crowds didn't stop Erin. She found a quiet table at the back of the Three Broomsticks and got two butterbeers to sip on. Leona sat down across from her, eager, and Erin sighed. "Where to start..."

"How bout a name?" Said Leona, smiling.

Erin returned the smile, sadly. "Anything but that, sweetie. Not yet." Leona pouted slightly, but Erin kept going. "I'll tell you about how he was, though." Leaning back in her chair, Erin closed her eyes.

"Hmmmm...well, I guess to start in the beginning...I met him on the Hogwarts train my first year. He was a nice kid, especially to me when I was worried. I didn't know what to expect, and he was from a magical family." She smiled. "We all talked about which houses we wanted to be in."

"And he was Gryfindor." Leona said.

Erin nodded. "And when I was sorted into Hufflepuff, he told me that we'd all be friends still, even if I was a different house." A dreamy look overcame her features. "Him, and the others, they became as good as my brothers. I loved them all...but him...he was different."

Leona giggled.

"But his entire family hated me. Because I was muggle born."

Her daughter frowned. "No kidding?"

Erin shook her head. "Yup. All Slytherin. S-your father hated the lot of them." The ginger woman sighed. "So, ask away. What do you want to know?" Leona grinned. Best. Present. Ever.

The morning turned into the day, and the day turned into the night. Leona kept asking questions, and Erin said as much as she could without giving away Sirius's identity. But it was nice, finally telling Leona about her father. It was what she deserved. A light had been lit in the young girl, a sort of completeness.

When Leona sensed that the day was coming to a close, she sighed. But then, she looked up sharply. One last question. Erin knew that too. "So, you guys, obviously...you know..."

It was hard to discern which one of them was a darker shade of red. Erin cleared her throat. "Obviously." She said thickly.

Leona rushed on. "Well, I mean, were you ever going to marry him? I mean, did you love him like that?"

Erin thought for a moment, then slowly pulled out the necklace on which her wedding ring hung. Leona gasped. "He proposed, on the night he disappeared. I said yes."

Her dark-haired girl looked closely at the ring for a long moment. "So...I was going to have a father?"

Erin took in a rough breath, and reached across the table to rest her hand atop her daughter's.

* * *

After the holidays, everything was back to normal. Gryfindor won their Quidditch match, and nothing went wrong for awhile.

And then there was the second attack.

He had gotten into the Gryfindor dormitories and slashed the curtains around Ron Weasley's bed. The idiotic knight guarding the common room had let him in, just because he'd had the password. Erin hadn't been all that well afterwards, considering just how close he had been to maybe hurting someone.

She was never all that fond of the idea that her Sirius could be a killer, but he was doing nothing now but proving to her that he was. Every painting in the castle was taught to recognize Sirius, and the Gryfindor common room was heavily guarded. Still, something was bothering her about the attack.

"But Remus, you have to admit, it is fishy!" She pleaded to her friend in his office.

"He attacked a Gryfindor student!" Shot back Remus.

Erin just shook her head, throwing her arms up into the air. "But he didn't go for Harry, Remus!"

"Maybe he wanted to save him for last!"

"NO!" Cried Erin viciously, startling her friend with her volume. She shook her head weakly. "I just mean to say, If I was working for...the dark lord, I wouldn't take that chance. I wouldn't want to be punished by him, Remus! I would off Harry and beat it before anyone found me."

Remus clasped his hands behind he back, growing rigid. "He spent twelve years in Askaban, being tormented by Dememtors and...and he might not be in the best mental shape."

"Rubbish. Hypogryff dung, Remus and you know it. Sirius had the strongest mind I think I've ever seen. Don't tell me that he's insane. And you don't have to remind me, Remus, that he's spent twelve years being tortured in Askaban! I think of it every night! If you ask me, no one should be subject to that."

"He killed Lily and James!" Remus yelled, finally showing a bit of anger between the cracks.

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!" Erin bellowed, startling herself with her outburst. "I can't believe that, Remus." She turned away and fled down the hall, not noticing an intent Crookshanks following her retreat with her eyes.

When Erin shut herself up in her room, she let out a breath, moving towards her bed. When she did, however, she froze, letting out a distressed squeak from her throat. On her pillow was a blue rose.

She picked it up with trembling hands, remembering as she closed her eyes tight.

* * *

 _Erin was waiting outside the Great Hall, her hands twisting together nervously. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, the only slightly fancy thing she knew how to do with it, and a string of pearls was draped on her neck. Her dress, long and green, flowed down to her knees, and a white lace shall was wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't think she could wait much longer. She bit her lip as James walked by, winking with Lily Evans on his elbow. Remus and Peter decided not to go to the dance, and Erin would have stayed with them had Sirius not plucked up the courage to ask her._

 _Suddenly, Sirius came from around the corner, looking handsome and demure like he always did, smiling at her. The poor girl's heart skipped a beat as her cheeks flushed. She noticed some girls give him hungry stares as he passed them, and Erin's gut clenched slightly. Why had he chosen her, out of all the girls he could have taken?_

 _He pulled something from behind his back as her greeted her, and suddenly a blue rose was presented to her. "A rare flower, for a rare girl." He winked._

 _Erin took it with shaky hands. "Sirius, it's beautiful..."_

 _Seeing her nervous demeanor, he steadied her hands with his, fixing her with a stare that was, for once, free of any light-hearted or joking light. "As are you, Erin. I wouldn't dream of taking anyone else to this dance."_

 _For a moment, she was locked in his gaze. She snapped out of it, blushing softly. "I'm warning you, I can't dance."_

 _He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Just follow my lead."_

* * *

Erin didn't realize she was crying until she was snapped out of her reverie by Remus's voice.

"I said, are you all right?" He asked.

"No." Erin replied softly. She held up the blue rose, and Remus's eyes widened as he caught sight of it.

"Erin, is that...?"

"Yes." She murmured weakly. "Still think he's a killer now?"

"That has nothing to do with it, Erin. I never said he didn't love you..."

"Oh Remus..." She sat down on her bed, head in hands. "Why can't anything be easy?"

He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shaky shoulders. "Nothing's easy. It wouldn't be worth it if it was."

She nodded, knowing it was true, but wishing for all she was worth that things hadn't turned out the way they had. "Don't tell anyone about this, please."

Remus sighed, and then nodded. It couldn't hurt to keep one little secret to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

_**You're in a for a big chapter, good luck!**_

The next few days went without incident, but then, Remus called her to his office, and he sounded rather upset.

"What is it Moony?" He gave a grim laugh.

"You have no idea how appropriate that is, Gingerbread."

Erin frowned. "What'd you mean?"

"This." He held up a wad of parchment. "It's-"

"The Marauders Map." Erin finished. "Did you get it from the twins?"

Remus frowned. "No, Harry had it."

"Oh, the buggers must've lent it to him."

"Wait." Lupin frowned. "You knew a student had this and you didn't take it?"

Erin put her hands on her hips. "They reminded me of James and Sirius! They never cause too much harm, Moony."

"Too much harm?! Erin, If Sirius got his hands on this, it could be a map to Harry!"

Erin fixed a glare on her friend. "That depends if you think he wants to murder Harry. Bedsides, our dear Padfoot already knows all of the secret passageways of the castle."

"You aren't taking this seriously." He frowned.

Erin sighed. "I don't want to argue anymore, Moony. You have the map. Now you can search for Sirius on it."

Remus sighed. He laid the map on the table and tapped it with his wand. It came to life, and Remus started studying it. Erin growled, exasperated, before stalking out of her friend's office.

* * *

Weeks went by like clockwork. Remus and Erin's relationship was still strained due to their differing opinions, but he was still there for her when she found all of the rumors about her fiancé troubling. Dumbledore even offered her some time off, seeing her distress, but she declined, saying that the work kept her sane.

The exams were coming up, and Erin was busy writing hers. She never made it too hard, instead trying to make it fun in light of all of the stressful testing. Gryfindor beat Slytherin in the Qudditch Cup, and Erin got to watch with Remus, seeing just how talented a seeker he was. It reminded her of James, and for once in a long while, she was happy, albeit with a subconscious rub of her side, where her Quidditch induced scar was, every once and awhile.

She gave her exam, which mainly consisted of giving definitions of muggle technologies, and naming the artists of certain muggle songs she played. Needless to say, all of her students got along pretty famously.

Erin was just cleaning up her office when Lupin charged in, holding the map in the air with a mad look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" He gasped, setting the map down.

"What? Why?" Asked Erin, startled.

"I've been wrong, the whole time! Sirius isn't a murderer! He was framed."

"By who?" Erin asked, eyes wide.

The werewolf's eyes darkened, and he pointed roughly at the map. Erin glanced at where he indicated, and gasped. "It was Peter." She could see his little dot, along with Ron's, Harry's, and Hermione's getting closer and closer to...

"The shrieking shack!"

"Exactly."

On the map, another dot came into view. "Sirius." Erin breathed. It wasn't just a name, and it wasn't just a voicing that her fiancé had come into play. It was a revelation, a relief, and an exclamation of joy. "He's trying to kill Peter. Wait..." She got a weird look on her face. "Ron has a rat, Remus. It's lived for 12 years...oh my gosh. Remus, Scabbers is Peter. I've lived with that scum for how many years, sneaking him pieces of cheese..." Her small, usually docile face screwed up in hatred. "If he doesn't hurry, Sirius won't get a chance to kill Pettingrew." She snarled, bolting out of the room, Remus hot on her heels. "I'll do it for him."

* * *

The sky darkened as if it, too, was enraged at such a betrayal. Pettingrew. He framed Black. He killed Lily and James. He tore little Erin's life in two. It was her chance for revenge. She tore across the field, stunning the Whomping Willow with a powerful blast from her wand. She tumbled into the hole, followed by Moony. Because that's who they were right now, Moony and Gingerbread, gunning after their Padfoot, just like old times.

Erin didn't get angry often, not properly, anyways. When she did, it was something to behold, and it often had something to do with those she loved, or her students. This was no exception. Her tiny body was tense with rage and her eyes fixed unflinchingly ahead. Behind her, Moony didn't make a sound. They emerged into the shack, Erin studying it for just a moment. It hadn't changed a bit. She shoved herself up and then helped her friend out of the hole. She heard a faint shuffling upstairs.

Suddenly, there was a yell. "Up here! We're up here. It's Sirius Black!" There was a small thud upstairs. Moony pushed her backwards with a look that clearly said, 'Me first.' Despite herself, Erin rolled her eyes. Always the gentlemen, wanting to protect her. They thundered up the stairs, the girl's heart beating so fast from fear, anger, adrenaline, and the small part of her romantic self which hadn't already been eaten away.

Moony busted the door open with a shower of red sparks. From behind, Erin heard him shout 'Expelliarmis!' Her breath caught in her throat, and suddenly, her boots were glued to the ground. "Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin asked. "He was the one, wasn't he? You switched, without telling me. I couldn't see it. But she..." His head turned in Erin's direction slightly. No one in the room could see her yet, and Remus didn't directly point her out, obviously understanding the reason's behind her petrified state.

"Professor!" Harry's voice came from the darkness. "What's going on?" Poor Harry. He had no idea. Erin wanted to tell him, but she was still frozen.

From the little light ahead, she saw Lupin relax, lower his wand, and help Sirius up, embracing him.

"I don't believe it!" Cried Hermione. Lupin turned to her slowly, a tightness to his posture that seemed queer to Erin. "You! You, and him!" Lupin was trying to calm her down. "I didn't tell anyone. I've been covering up for you."

"Hermione! Listen to me, please. I can explain!" Said Lupin desperately.

"I trusted you!" Came Harry's bellow. "And all this time, you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong." Said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now. Let me explain."

"No!" Hermione screamed. "Harry don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he-"

"Hermione." Erin's voice came forth from her body almost without her consent. It wasn't really quiet, but it wasn't loud either. It was strong, and it cut through Hermione's hysterics instantly. She padded up the last few stairs, coming into view from the thick shadows. She was determined to not look at him. Her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest, pounding to get out. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if she suddenly looked at him, so she didn't.

"Aunt Erin?" Cried Ron, confused.

"Gingerbread?" Came Sirius's voice in a soft whisper, though it was rough and scratched. In his voice you could hear his heart, in the way that all of his emotions were flung into that one word. His face went slack as he gazed at her, his Gingerbread.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered, her fiery hair waved down to her shoulders, and her hazel eyes still flashed with a vigor. His heart seemed to still in his chest. He couldn't ever think about her in Askaban; she was his happy place, and they stole her from him every time his tattered soul crawled back to her expected safety. Ever since he had escaped from that place, he had indulged in his memory of her like an alcoholic would a good whiskey. The smallest details of her he would sit for hours and enjoy; her eyes, her smile, her laugh. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, like an obsession, pondered the many ways they could meet. He had not expected this. Her voice had wafted from the doorway, and suddenly, he was turned into a different man. A broken, torn, raggedy man, but a man nonetheless. It had been a long while since he'd felt like anything other than an animal.

Erin, however, could hardly recognize his voice, and in that moment, she couldn't face him. The poignancy of his gaze she guessed from his character, and she felt that the sudden idea of him would be too much for one moment, so she didn't turn to him, but instead looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Calm down Hermione. You really need to let one of us explain."

"But he's a werewolf!" She finished. Erin had a strange urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Lupin looked strangely calm.

"Hermione." Said Erin again, her voice oddly serene. "You're right, of course, about Remus being a werewolf, but you're wrong about the other things."

Ron tried to get up, but fell back in pain. Lupin made toward him, concerned, but Ron shouted at him. "Get away from me werewolf!"

Her swirling emotions had, up till now, contained themselves by necessity. "Ronald Weasley!" She barked, causing the boy to jerk in surprise. Her voice almost sounded like his mother's when she was angry. "That is never an acceptable tone to use on anyone!" He nodded quickly, not thinking. She advanced towards him, brushing past Lupin and Sirius. The latter flinched as she passed by him, only inches separating the two, but Erin made no indication that he was there. "How's your leg?"

Ron blinked, not expecting that. "Um...it hurts." Erin rolled her eyes, pulling out her wand.

"Episkey." Ron gasped in pain as the bone snapped back into place, mending.

"How's that." She asked grumpily.

"Better." He squeaked, not ever seeing the small woman so dangerous.

Erin stood up, took a deep breath to steel herself. She couldn't just ignore him, not any longer. Her stomach was a mess and her nerves in tatters, but she couldn't pretend he wasn't there. Biting her lip, her eyes slowly rose, turned, and looked into those of her fiance. Never had so small an action caused such an effect in her. Her lip trembled, her eyes watered, and her legs felt like jelly. His eyes, his sickly yellow eyes, had grabbed hers, softening, begging her to notice him.

Her lips turned upwards in a shaky smile. "Sirius?" She took a shaky step towards him. He was so gaunt, so waxen. He looked like he could be dead.

"It's me, my love." He rasped, embracing her tightly. The three younger occupants of the room all exchanged horrified glances, none more prominent than Ron's.

"I knew it! I knew you could never kill them!" She cried into his shoulder. He held her tight and rocked her back and forth.

"What's going on!" Cried Harry. "Have you both been helping him?" The two reunited lovers didn't respond, too enraptured to be in each other's arms. Erin was shaking, eyes wet but smiling dazedly. Black was running his fingers through her hair, with a gentleness that did not match a murderer.

"If you'd let me explain, Harry. I have not been helping Black, and neither has Erin." He separated the three wands, and threw them back to their owners. "There. You're armed, we're not."

"What about Professor Motterly?" Croaked Hermione.

"I think she's rather occupied at the moment." Added Lupin with a small smile. The said witch had walked her tired fiancé to the bed and set him down, sitting beside him, holding his hands and crying. Crookshanks jumped in-between them, purring. Erin laughed weakly and pet his head, Black looking up at her affectionately.

Harry paused, obviously wondering if it was a trap.

"If you haven't been helping him, how did you know he was here?"

"The map. The Marauders Map. I was in my office examining it."

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it." Said Lupin impatiently. "I helped write the thing. I'm Moony. It was my friends nickname for me at school. I was watching you three to see if you were going to go visit Hagrid, and I was right. You might have been wearing your invisibility cloak."

"How do you know about that?"

"The number of times I saw your father disappear under it. Anyway, the important thing is, when you came back, you were accompanied by someone else. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought the map was malfunctioning. He couldn't be with you."

"No one was with us!" Cried Harry.

"Yes. Someone was. Or rather, something." Said Erin calmly, her eyes puffy, hand clasped in Sirius's.

"Do you think I could have a look at your rat." Said Lupin evenly.

"What? What's Scabbers got to do with it?" Cried Ron.

Erin snorted. "Scabbers? Scabbers? I suppose the name fits that crusty old traitor."

"What's going on!" Ron cried, more confused than ever.

"Your rat, Ronald." Demanded Erin.

Slowly, Ron pulled Scabbers out of his robes, the rat thrashing. Lupin and Erin leaned in for a closer look.

"What's my rat got to do with anything!" Squeaked a frightened Ron.

"That's not a rat." Croaked Sirius.

"He's a wizard." Added Lupin.

"An Animagus," chimed in Erin, all three friends working as one to get the point across. "...by the name of Peter Pettingrew."

A stunned silence gripped the group of three.

"You're all mental!" Gasped Ron.

"Ridiculous." Squeaked Hermione.

"Peter Pettingrew's dead!" Cried Harry. "HE killed him, twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, who's face twitched. He stood up, but Erin moved in front of him, as if trying to protect her lover from any more emotional scarring.

"I meant to!" Growled Sirius. "But little Peter got the better of me!" He pushed past Erin, gently moving her towards Lupin as a last act before rage took him. "Not this time though!" He lunged for the rat, Ron squealing in pain as Sirius fell on his still sore leg.

"Sirius! No!" Cried Lupin, trying to pull his friend away. "Wait!"

"Sirius." Piped up Erin. "We can't do it just like that. We have to explain it to them." Her eyes softened. "I know how you feel. I want to kill him too." This made Ron look up at her, startled. Hermione and Harry were shocked, though to a lesser degree, that this woman would want to harm anything. She didn't seem the sort.

"We can explain later!" Snarled Black, trying to throw his friend off.

Erin jumped towards her two friends, putting herself in between Ron and Sirius. "Sirius, they have a right to know." She stated softly, pressing him back wards, her gentle grip achieving more than Lupin's vice-like one. "Ron's family has had him as a pet for years. And Harry..." she placed a gentle hand on Black's face. "You owe him and explanation, my love. You know you do." Lupin had long since let go of Sirius, the man placated by Erin to the degree of almost melting into her hand.

"All right." He acquiesced softly. "You win, dear. Remus, tell them everything you please, but make it quick." His eyes turned to flint, something which Erin guessed he had acquired after those long years in Azkaban, and something which frightened her. "I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

"You're nutters, all three of you!" Gasped a shaky Ron. "I'm off."

Erin turned and tapped her wand gently on the bedframe, giving the boy she knew like a nephew a stern look. "Ronald, you're going to hear us out."

"But there were witnesses!" yelled Harry. "People who saw Peter die!"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Said Black Savagely, his eyes trained on the rat once more.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter. I believed it myself, until I saw the map tonight."

"The map never lies." Added, Erin softly, keeping a motherly eye on her trembling fiancé. "Peter is alive, Ron's holding him."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks like they knew the three adults in the room were crazy.

"But Professor Lupin, there are only eight registered Animagi in this century. Pettingrew isn't one of them. I saw McGonagall on the registry, and...and yours, Professor Motterly."

"Right again, Hermione, but the Ministery didn't know about the three, well, at the time, four," He nodded to Erin, "...unregistered Animagi roaming around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus." Growled Black, still watching Scabbers. Erin didn't dare impose on his line of sight, but she gave a sort of exasperated sigh, as if Sirius's impatient antics were as normal to her and as troublesome as the rain. "I've waited twelve years, and I'm not going to wait much longer. And don't give me that sigh, Gingerbread, you weren't holed up in Azkaban." Erin tensed slightly, and Lupin aimed a reproachful look at his friend. Hermione thought what he had said was terribly rude, and the other two immature boys didn't catch anything at all. In the end Erin rolled her eyes and looked to Remus, a tired look in her eyes that said, 'Get on with it.'"

"All right, but you'll need to help me, Sirius. I only know how it began."

The door suddenly creaked open by itself, and Lupin went to examine it.

"This place is haunted!" Cried Ron.

"No it's not." Said Lupin. "The shrieks and cries the villagers used to hear were from me. That's where all of this starts." Slowly, Lupin recounted his tale of Dumbledore planting the tree and building the shack for his use on the full moon, telling them that he was dangerous while transforming then, though now the potion Snape brewed him could let him keep his mind. None of the students looked like they knew where this was going. "But even through the pain, I was happy." He went on. "I had four friends, four very great friends. Three in my own house, Sirius Black, Peter Pettingrew, and of course, your father. Erin was in our group too, despite being separated from us by a difference of house. Now, they couldn't fail to notice my monthly absence. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill and that I had to go and see her. I was terrified they would desert me when they found out what I was. But of course, like you Hermione, they worked out the truth. Erin was the first to figure it out. She approached me before the others. I was so afraid she was going to tell me off, desert me, tell the other students." He smiled apologetically at Erin, who smiled knowingly back. "It was silly of me. Erin was one of the kindest witches I have ever known. She accepted me, convinced me that the others would do the same. And, they did. They didn't desert me at all. Instead they did something for me that would not only make my transformations bearable, but the best time in my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too!" Said Harry, astounded.

"Why of course! It took them the best part of three years to figure out how to do it. Your father and Sirius were the smartest students in the school, and Erin of course. Neither of the boys were very keen on studying. She did most of the research on it. And they were lucky she did. The transformation can go horribly wrong. It's one of the reasons the Ministry keeps such a close watch on it. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could turn into an animal at will."

"But, how did that help you?" Asked Hermione.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, but they could as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's invisibility cloak and transformed. Peter, as the smallest, sneaked under the flailing branches and hit the secret knob on the tree that freezes it. They would then join me here. Under their influence I was less dangerous to others. My body was still wolfish, but my mind was less so."

"Oh, hurry it up, Remus." Spat Sirius viciously. He was staring at Scabbers with a terrible hunger. Erin made a strange face before sitting herself on the bed, staring forwards. Sirius took his gaze off of the rat for a small moment to study her. "Erin?" He asked. She didn't answer, just fixed him with a look everyone knew meant more to the two than words. Sirius made a face back, Erin rolled her eyes, and then smiled.

Lupin glanced at the two before continuing on. "I'm getting there, Sirius. Well, highly exciting opportunities were now open to us. Soon we left the shack and roamed the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James, and even little Erin, transformed into such large animals they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt any student knows more about the grounds and Hogsmead than we did."

Erin snorted. She glanced at Ron. "Well, those twins..." She chuckled.

Lupin smiled. "Yes, the Weasley twins do seem to have a familiar aptitude for trouble, don't they?" A growl came from Sirius, and Lupin continued. "Anyway, that's how we came to write the Marauders Map, and sign it with our nicknames. We called Erin Gingerbread, but she wasn't a part of the Map, in fact, she hotly disagreed with it's creation at the time." He gave her an apologetic stare. Even Black didn't complain about the pause. It was a sore subject with their friend. "Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and James was Prongs."

"But what sort of animal..."

"That was really dangerous! What if you'd gotten away, and bitten someone!" Cut in Hermione.

"Ah, the thought that still haunts me. And there were near misses. Many of them. We laughed about them at the time. We were young, thoughtless, carried away with our own cleverness. Except Erin maybe. I still to this day think the main reason she journeyed with us was to keep us from doing anything really dangerous." Erin just smiled, halfway in her own world.

"All this year, I've been fighting to tell Dumbledore that Sirius is an Animagus, but I couldn't. Why? Because I was too cowardly. I didn't want him to know I had betrayed his trust, and his trust means everything to me. So, I convinced myself that Sirius wasn't using his ability as an Animagus to get into Hogwarts. In a way, Snape was right about me all along."

"Snape!" Cried Sirius. "What's Snape doing here?"

Lupin sighed. "He's here, Sirius. He teaches. Anyway, all year he's been telling Dumbledore not to trust me. He has an old grudge against Sirius and I when Sirius played a prank on him that almost killed him."

"It served him right." Sneered Black. "Trying to get us expelled."

"Now, Sirius. Severus had his reasons then, as he does now. That doesn't mean you get to ridicule him. He's been helping Remus with his transformations lately, which is quite a great thing, considering how you and James treated him."

Sirius opened his mouth to talk, but Erin raised up a sharp hand. "No. Don't even try to justify it." He didn't. Neither did Lupin.

"That is right." Sneered Snape's cold voice. He pulled off the invisibility cloak, pointing his wand right at Lupin. "Don't even try."

Hermione screamed. Sirius jumped, putting himself between the newly appeared wizard and his fiancé. "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow." He drawled, throwing it aside. "Very useful Potter. Thank you. I happened to see your map when I went to your office to bring your monthly potion to you, Lupin. And lucky I did. You are helping Sirius Black."

"No, Severus, let me explain."

"Two more for Azkaban tonight." He crowed, eyes gleaming.

"No! Severus, please!" Erin stepped forth, holding Sirius's hand tightly. "Please listen, stop this."

"Ah, you. I thought your soft spot for your little criminal might come into play. You never did seem to be anything if he wasn't holding your hand." Erin blinked, not quite expecting that.

"AARH! TAKE THAT BACK!" Cried Black, lunging for Snape. Snape held up his wand, pointing it right between Sirius's eyes.

"Give me one reason. One. I'll do it."

"S-Sirius. Sirius, come back here." Erin pulled him back towards her, away from Snape.

"I know you think you have just reasons, Severus. Let me just inform you that if you do one thing to harm Sirius-"

"Erin." Said Lupin warningly.

"-I can't control my actions. Love is a very powerful thing, you know."

Something strong flickered across Snape's face, but no one knew exactly why.

"Hmm, making that number three, are we?" His voice was weaker.

"No." Said Sirius. "You can take me back to Azkaban like the heartless, stubborn worm you are, but don't ever touch Erin."

"Gladly." The man sneered. "Vengeance is sweet."

"I'll come quietly to the castle as long as this boy takes this rat with us." He jerked his head to Ron.

"Up to the castle?" He growled. "It seems to me all I have to do is let the Dementors have you."

Sirius's face contorted in fear.

"NO!" Shouted Erin, lunging towards the black robed man. "NO!" Her shrieking was terrible to hear. Lupin had to restrain her.

Snape was loving this. "They might be so pleased to see you that they'll give a little kiss, eh?"

Suddenly, Erin broke free of Lupin. "YOU BASTARD!" Before Lupin, or anyone could stop her, she whipped out her wand and leveled it at Snape's chest. Everte Statum!" Snape was instantly thrown against the wall, where he fell to the ground unconscious, blood trickling down his forehead. Everyone in the room stared at the small witch, who was trembling with dispersed rage.

"Nice one, Gingerbread."

Erin was now holding her head in her hands. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. Dumbledore's going to sack me!" Sirius held her tight, which seemed to calm her down. He was, in fact, the thing she had been fighting for.

"I want some real proof." Stated Harry Suddenly.

"All right." Said Lupin. "Ron, give me the rat, please."

"Come off it! This isn't Peter Pettingrew."

Suddenly, the sniveling voice of a distressed Professor Motterly cut through the air. "Please, Ron. Please believe us. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you or Hermione and Harry. We're telling the truth, and If Scabbers isn't Peter, he won't be harmed."

"But how do you know it's him?"

"His finger!" Yelled Sirius. "The night he was killed he cut it off before he transformed. He yelled in the street that I'd betrayed Lily and James, killed everyone within twenty feet, and then hid in the sewers with the other rats!

"Please, Ron." Erin Begged. "Give him to us!"

"Wait, just wait. I should have let Snape take you if you were just a murderer like you said!" Said Harry.

"Harry, don't you see? We thought Sirius betrayed your parents and Peter went after him, but it's the other way around. Peter betrayed them, and Sirius went after him."

"But, before you showed up, he said he killed them."

"Harry." rasped Black. "I only meant that I as good as killed them. I convinced them to switch secret keepers, from me to Peter. I thought Voldemort would never suspect him, a talentless thing, to be the keeper. I went to check up on him the night your parents died, but he wasn't in his hiding place, and there wasn't a sign of a struggle. When I got to your parents house, and I saw what Peter had done, what I'd done..." His voice cracked, and he turned away to Erin, his eyes glistening.

"Enough, Ron give me that rat." Demanded Lupin, a strange steel to his voice. "It wont hurt him if he's just a rat."

Finally, Ron relinquished Scabbers to Lupin, the thing wringing around wildly. "Ready, Sirius?"

Sirius and Erin nodded to each other, and Erin held up her wand, Sirius's hand over hers. "Together?" Asked Lupin.

"I should think so." Replied Black, looking at Erin fondly before setting his fiery eyes on Scabbers.

"One, two, THREE!" A blue-white light came from both of the wands, wrapping around Scabbers like a robe. Suddenly, He was dropped, as his rat body gave way to a very short, very plump man, sniveling and whining like an animal.

"Well, hello Peter." Said Lupin pleasantly.

"S-Sirius. Remus. Erin. My old friends."

Sirius grabbed Erin's wand, but she tightened her grip on it and fixed him with a stare not unlike Molly Weasley's when her sons misbehaved. Sirius froze.

"We were talking about the night Lily and James died. Did you hear?"

"You d-don't believe him do you. H-he tried to k-kill me."

"So we've heard." Whispered Erin frigidly.

"He-I knew he was going to break out of Azkaban and try to kill me. With the dark powers He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named probably taught him.

Sirius let out a deep, mirthless laugh that made Erin shudder. "Voldemort?" Erin, Ron, Hermione, and Peter flinched, Peter most of all. "Teach me tricks? What's the matter, don't like hearing your old master's name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Squeaked Pettingrew.

"Mr. Black, er, Sirius?" Asked Hermione. "If you didn't use dark magic to get out of Azkaban, sir, how did you?"

Sirius looked at Hermione intently, but not in an angry way. It was as if he couldn't remember a time when he was called Mr. Black. Maybe he couldn't. " I hid from the Dementors using my Animagus form, where their mental attacks didn't harm me as much. I was so malnourished, that one day, I just slipped through the bars! As a dog, I mean. After seeing that clipping, and knowing Pettingrew would be so close to Harry..." His eyes were murderous. "Knowing that he could strike as soon as he could be sure of allies...I fled here, to Hogwarts grounds, living around the village. Unless, of course, I came to watch the Quidditch games." He looked to Harry. "You fly like your father did." A moment seemed to be shared between them as Black begged Harry with his eyes. They weren't the eyes of a killer. "Believe me. Please, believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily."

Harry nodded.

Peter fell to the ground. "NOO! Sirius, please!" He cried.

"Enough! I have enough filth on my robes without you touching them." Growled Sirius.

He turned to Lupin. "Remus, please, Remus." Lupin ignored him, rolling up his sleeves.

"I apologize, Padfoot, old friend, for thinking you were the spy."

"So do I." Said Black grimly. "That's why I didn't tell you about the keeper change." He, too, rolled up his sleeves.

"I assumed so." Said Lupin. "Shall we kill him together?"

"I think so."

"No!" Peter cried. "No! Erin, dear sweet, Erin. You wouldn't let them hurt me would you? You wouldn't. You don't want them to murder me!" Erin stumbled away from the groveling man.

She tried to speak, but her words only came as choked out blocks of anger and pain. "No. I won't save you. I was always busy doing that. Helping you out. And look what you did to repay that. No, I think I might even help..." She took in a steadying breath. "And I certainly won't stop them."

He turned to each child in turn, begging for help. He finally turned to Harry. "Harry, you look just like James."

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM! Bellowed Sirius. Erin flinched as the windows seemed to rattle, though agreeing with every word.

"James wouldn't let me be killed." He pleaded. Lupin and Sirius grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

"Do you deny what you did?" Growled Sirius.

Suddenly, the man bust into tears. "He would've killed me! He would have killed me, Sirius."

"Then you should have died! You should have died rather than betray your friends!"

"You should have realized Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would." Sirius looked at Erin, and they exchanged meaningful looks. Slowly and deliberately, Erin handed him her wand. In unison, Remus and Sirius pointed their wands at Pettingrew. Hermione looked away.

"No!" Cried Harry. He was now standing in between the wands and Pettingrew.

"Harry." Said Black slowly. "This piece of scum is the reason you have no parents!"

"I know." Gasped Harry. "We can take him to the castle, hand him over to be taken to Azkaban. But don't kill him."

"Thank you!" Cried Peter, throwing his arms around Harry's legs.

"Get off me!" Growled Harry, kicking him off. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would have wanted his friends to be killers." No one made a sound. Slowly, Lupin and Black lowered their wands. "If anyone deserves Azkaban, it's him."

Lupin bound Peter up, Erin helped Ron to his feet, and Snape was suspended in the air, still unconscious, but floating slightly behind. Ron and Lupin chained themselves to Peter to keep him from escaping. Sirius's arm was slung around Erin's shoulders, holding her close and placing a kiss on her forehead every few minutes, as if he was afraid she might vanish into thin air before all of his love could be communicated. Crookshanks followed behind Hermione, tail held up triumphantly, finally having caught its rat. It was like this that the strange troop started out of the Shrieking Shack.

It was awkward business, squeezing everyone back through, especially considering that Peter was not as compact as he was on the way in. However, Sirius never let go of Erin's hand, even when it was single file.

For the most part, everyone was silent, but then Black suddenly started talking to Harry. "You know what this means? Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free." Said Harry. Erin couldn't help but glow inside at that thought. He was free, they could have a life together. She smiled and bit her lip, a look Sirius noticed as he glanced back at Harry. Erin met eyes with him as he squeezed her hand.

"Yes." Smiled Black. "But I'm also, I don't know if anyone ever told you, I'm your godfather." Erin blinked at what he was suggesting. Harry, living with them. At least Leona would have some company.

"Yeah, I knew that." The response was a tad discouraging.

"Well...your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them..." No response. Erin hoped to heaven it was because he was stunned with happiness, but she couldn't see his face. "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle. But...well...think about it. Once my name's cleared...if you wanted a...different home..."

He was struggling with his words, Erin knew, because of his nervousness.

"What-live with you?" Blurted Harry, and Erin inwardly flinched. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly, and Erin felt horrible for him. "I understand, I just thought I'd-"

"Are you insane?" Said Harry, behind Erin, his voice rough and excited. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? What can I move in?"

Sirius turned right around, startling Erin into a stop. "You want to? You mean it?" The hope in his voice, in his eyes, was so strong.

"Yeah, I mean it!" Said Harry. Sirius smiled, fully and wholly, a smile that reached his eyes and warmed Erin's heart.

She gently rubbed his hand with her thumb. "And as for a house, I believe I have just the thing."

This time it was Sirius' turn to look towards her hopefully, a silent question in his eyes. She just smiled and nudged him on back down the path. Nothing else was said for the rest of the way out, everyone left to their own hopeful thoughts on the future.

Harry was stunned that he would get to live with someone who actually loved him. And he would get away from his horrible aunt and uncle. Erin was delighted that she could have a full family now, a proper one, just like she had always wanted. Sirius was thinking the same thing, about how he could marry her, have a family. Honestly just the thought of being in her arms again was enough to make him giddy.

They finally made it out of the narrow tunnel, and up onto the surface of the earth. They moved along in continued silence, as the castle grew nearer. Everything seemed peachy until-

Moonlight suddenly bathed the area, appearing from behind a dark cloud. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron stopped, Snape bumping into them. Sirius and Erin froze, holding out arms to stop Harry and Hermione from going any further.

"Oh, my!" Gasped Hermione. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run." Black whispered. "Run. Now."

Harry leaped forward, to help Ron, Erin presumed, who was indirectly chained to the transforming Lupin.

Black finally let go of Erin, grabbing Harry by the chest and throwing him back. "Leave it to me!" He yelled. "RUN!"

Lupin was transforming, turning into a wolf, and as he did, the light in his eyes disappeared, replaced with an insatiable hunger.

But, as he was transforming, so was Sirius and Erin, into a bear-like black dog and a dhole, or red wolf, respectively.

Lupin wrenched free of his bonds, Erin and Sirius leaping on him at the same time, trying to pin the animal down amid the flashing of claws and teeth. At the same time, Pettingrew escaped, being disarmed by Harry. When it was clear he was outgunned, he turned into a rat and scampered away.

Erin was thrown off into the air by a muscular arm, landing on a rock and not moving, while Sirius tried to restrain the werewolf on his own. Lupin invariably flung him off too, and galloped into the forest.

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettingrew transformed!" Harry yelled.

Though battered, and bloody, the wolf-dog struggled up and ran after the werewolf.

Erin, on the rock, lacked the strength to keep up her form, and transformed back into her human self. She heard footsteps and a hand on her arm.

"S-Sirius...help...Sirius." She groaned, trying to fight back the black. It reached in upon her consciousness, and the last thing she remembered before it took her was a howl in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Blinking awake, she jolted up. "Sirius!" She gasped.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, and she instinctively turned towards it. "Sirius, someone, please, he isn't guilty, you have to help him."

Her vision cleared, and she saw the headmaster next to her. "Dumbledore! Please, you have to believe me!"

"I do, Miss Motterly, but your word and the words of the children are not going to be enough to ensure his release."

Erin frowned. "W-What do you mean? He's innocent! We all saw Pettingrew."

The Headmaster patted her shoulder. "Well, I'm afraid the minister is quite convinced you were under a Confundus Charm. The Dementors are getting ready to perform the kiss."

Erin's eyes widened. "No! No, it can't be!" She struggled upwards, clutching her head as it pounded terribly.

Dumbledore steadied her with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm going to put my best men on the case. However, though I was not able to convince the Minister of Sirius' innocence, I was able to arrange you to meet before the kiss is performed, provided you leave your wand with me."

Many thoughts were swirling around in her head, about how it was unfair, about how she was numb with the sheer horror of it all, but she knew she needed to take this chance when she could, even when she was having a hard time accepting what was happening.

Erin nodded numbly. "O-Okay." She fished in her robes for her wand, and frowned when it wasn't there. Suddenly it was being held up before her.

"I took the liberty of apprehending it in advance. Now, if you'll follow me." He led her by the small of her back, out of the room. Waiting for them was Fudge, who immediately walked up to Erin.

"Ms Motterly, ah, you're awake. I've been informed-"

"Screw off you two faced bastard, and get out of my bloody way." She hissed with a venom of hatred. Stunned, the Prime Minister stepped aside, and Erin and the Headmaster continued on.

As she passed Severus, he gave her a triumphant smile. Pausing, she stepped backwards to look at his face, not caring that there was hardly any room between them. "No wonder she chose James over you. He was ten times the man you are." She said with a stony calm. Blinking at the look on his face, she continued on with Dumbledore.

He led her to the tower Sirius was held in. As she rushed towards the barred door, Erin called out to him. "Sirius!" Her hands clasped around the cold metal bars.

From where he was sitting, he looked up, hope glistening in his hollow eyes. "Erin? What are you doing here?" He gasped.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Said Dumbledore above Erin's kneeling form, loud enough for Sirius to hear and divine the purpose of her visit.

As soon as the Headmaster's footsteps faded, Sirius spoke softly, "One last visit, eh?" Erin's face screwed up in a silent sob as she pressed her forehead against the bars. "Hey. Hey, sweetheart, Erin, it's fine." He murmured gently, resting his hands on hers where they were on the bars.

"Fine?" She sobbed. "How is everything fine? You're going to die, Sirius!" She pulled up to meet his eyes with her wet ones.

He squeezed his arm out of the bars far enough to rest his hand on the side of her face, entwining his fingers in her ginger hair. "My love, I count myself blessed to see your beautiful face at the end." He whispered.

Erin smiled, still shaking, tears dripping down her face. "Y-You always h-had a way with w-words, Sirius." She stammered.

He smiled. "Only with you, dear." With his thumb he wiped a tear from her face.

Erin smiled at him, her Sirius. Always so soft to her, his eyes full of love. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Leona." She whispered.

He frowned. "Who?"

Erin bit her trembling lip. Would it be cruel to tell him, right before the end, that he had a daughter? No more cruel then letting him die without that knowledge, she supposed. "Leona Motterly." She whispered, a smile pulling on her lips, her eyes far away in the sense that she was remembering someone. "She reminds me so much of you." Erin laughed, smiling. "The way she smiles, they was she acts, so loyal, brave." More tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "Just like her father."

A look of pure surprise dawned on his face. "I have a daughter?" he whispered.

Erin nodded, grinning through her tears. "Yes!"

Sirius grinned, laughing. "I can't believe it! I can't believe I hadn't heard!"

"Well, I don't blame you." Erin smirked. "News wasn't exactly accessible."

He chuckled. "No, not exactly. Oh, my god, how old is she? What's she like?" He gasped, his whole demeanor giddy.

Erin rested her hand on his, and his fingers brushed against her neck. "She's twelve. She's best friends with Ron's younger sister. In fact, we spend a lot of our time with the Weasleys. They take care of us."

"Then thank them for me." He murmured.

"Of course." Erin lowered her eyes as she thought about her daughter. It was hard, summing up a person in a few sentences. "Leona loves flying on brooms, and playing quidditch with the Weasleys. And, heavens does she get in trouble with those firecrackers the Weasley twins taught her to make." Erin snickered at the memories, Leona's face coming into view in her minds eye.

"She sounds like quite the trouble maker!" laughed Sirius.

Erin rolled her eyes. "I wonder where she got that from!"

Sirius smiled, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. Erin pressed her face into his palm, biting her lip. Suddenly the situation came crashing back down on her. This was the last time she'd feel his touch, hear his voice, look into his eyes. "Why does life have to be so cruel?" She murmured.

Sirius looked sadly at his fiancé, wishing he could kiss her, that these bars did not come between them. "My love, life itself is not cruel. People can be, but life is a gift." He whispered gently.

Erin shook her head. "How can I think that? When I'm going to have to live without you?"

Sirius smiled. "I know life is a gift, because through it I met you."

Erin smiled tearfully at her fiancé. "I am glad I met you." She paused, blushing. "I love you."

A powerful change came over the skinny man. His eyes glistened. "I love you too." His voice cracked with emotion, making Erin's heart break quietly within her chest. Quietly, the way love most often takes over a being, and the way love can hurt them just as easy.

Gently, she took his hand from her cheek, placing her lips gently on his wrist. Her eyes shimmered, and when she met his eyes, she saw tears there too.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared on his face, and the beating of wings flew wind across the tower. Erin whipped around, standing up in surprise. "Harry? Hermione?" She asked, confused. Looking at the hippogriff, she blinked. "Buckbeak?"

Hermione shook her head. "Long story, we're breaking him out."

Erin blinked. "But...how did you? Buckbeak is dead!"

Hermione made a face. "Just...don't ask."

Harry smiled. "I don't believe it either."

Erin stepped out of the way as Hermione blew the lock on Sirius' cell. He instantly jumped at Erin, grabbing her face and kissing her. Pulling away, he smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Erin tipped her head to the side. "About as long as me?" He laughed.

"Guys, we have to go, we don't have much time." Voiced Harry.

Erin smiled. "Go."

Sirius nodded. "I will find you, when things have settled."

He started to Buckbeak when he turned around abruptly. "Wait, what if they think you're involved."

Erin shrugged. "I'll lie."

Hermione shook her head. "What if they use...verita serum, or something to make you tell. Sirius is right."

Harry shrugged. "Can't you just do a memory charm or something?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, I've only read about them, I've never done one. They can go really wrong."

"Harry." Said Sirius quickly. "Give me your wand. I can do it, but we don't have much time."

Harry nodded and handed his over. Sirius turned to Erin, a sad sort of smile on his lips.

She frowned. "I don't want to forget." She whispered.

"Darling, as soon as I get someplace safe, I'll write to you, I'll tell you everything that happened."

She sighed, nodding. He kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder. Pointing Harry's wand, he whispered gently, "Obliviate."

Erin's eyes slipped shut and Sirius lowered her gently to the ground.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Said Harry.

"Sirius, Dumbledore will take good care of her, we have to go." Said Hermione gently.

He nodded, climbing on Buckbeak, and flying off into the moonlight.

* * *

"MOM!" She heard Leona yell as she ran into the hospital wing. "It's true? Sirius Black escaped?"

Erin sighed as she finished tying her shoes. Madam Pomfrey had just released her. "Come here." She patted her bed. Leona frowned, but walked over to her mother's bed and sat down.

Erin looked at her daughter, her precious daughter, who held so much of her father within her. "My love, there is so much you do not know about Sirius Black. And nothing makes me happier than to know he has escaped."

Leona frowned, mouth moving in confusion. She had obviously expected her mother to say the exact opposite. "But mom, he's a homicidal maniac!"

Erin bit her lip to hold back a sigh. Her daughter had no way of knowing. "Leona, you don't know the half of it. If we can get a car to ourselves, or maybe a car with Remus, I will tell you all you need to know about Sirius." Leona, though confused, just nodded. "Well, are you all packed?" She nodded. "Very well, then, head to the feast, darling. I think I'm going to find Remus and have a chat with him."

Leona knew something was off with her mother, but knew better than to make a deal of it right now. "Okaaaay, mom, whatever you say. See you later."

Erin watched her daughter as she left the medical wing. As soon as her flapping black hair disappeared through the door, the mother sighed, and glanced out the window. The last day at Hogwarts. The light was streaming softly through, touching only a small part of the room directly.

Remembering last night was such a rush. She remembered seeing Sirius, remembered talking to Harry...but after being thrown off Remus, she couldn't remember a thing. She had woken up here, and told that she was found in front of the tower Sirius had escaped from. Luckily, Dumbledore appeared to have possession of her wand, so she wasn't considered suspect. However, that didn't stop the mystery of what she was doing up there to bother her. I mean, what had she said, done, saw?

Shaking her head, she supposed that was no different that how Remus's night went. She remembered how tired he always was after the full moon, not to mention how being attacked by your two best friends in animal form must feel.

She sighed, pushing herself up. An involuntary wince graced her face as her muscles screamed. It had been a long time since she had transformed, let alone wrestled a werewolf. She grabbed her jacket and limped out of the room.

The halls were lined with students gathering for the last day, hanging around and chatting. They parted for the teacher as she walked by. Erin frowned, walking a little faster to get to Remus' classroom. After awhile, the crowds of students vanished as she neared the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

She walked in the open door, nearly running into someone. She expected it to be Remus, but it was actually Harry. She opened her mouth to say his name as a form of startled exclamation, "James!" She gasped. Then, she blinked. "Oh, heavens, I'm sorry, that just...you look exactly like your father when he was your age."

He smiled good naturedly, his eyes reflecting that smile like Lily's used to. "Oh, it's fine. I'm sorry I ran into you, Professor."

She shook her head. "Well, if you're apologizing for being in your own world, I'm afraid I must as well." Harry smiled. "Actually, I was looking for Remus, is he in there?"

"Uh, actually, he just left." He said, pointing down the corridor. "Snape's let slip that he's a werewolf."

Erin frowned. "That prick. I would jinx him again if he was going to convince fudge I was under a confundus charm."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "It's rubbish, that they wouldn't believe what we said about Sirius."

Erin sighed. "Yes, it is. But, I can rest better at night knowing he isn't in that horrible place anymore." She shuddered. "Even if he was a murderer, I'm not quite sure he would deserve that fate."

Harry nodded absently. "Yeah, I wouldn't recommend being around a Dementor to anyone. Except maybe Pettingrew." The last sentence was ground out darkly.

Erin nodded. "Yes. He's taken away my husband twice, and my best friends." She shook her head. "I feel sorry for how filthy his soul is."

Harry made a noise of consent.

Erin shook her head. "Well, I'd best catch Remus before he gets too far. He shouldn't go off on his own like this."

Harry nodded. "It was nice talking to you, professor."

Erin nodded, but before she left, she looked the young man over. He was very grown up for a boy his age. She supposed he'd have to have grown up fast, given what had happened to him in the past. "It was nice talking to you too, Harry. You're a nice boy, and if this thing with Sirius ever gets sorted, I'd love to have you in our house."

He smiled. "Well, I mean, is there any way, I could...i dunno, stay with you now?" He asked hopefully.

The teacher sighed. "I wish there was, but I was never legally married to Sirius, I would have no argument over your custody." Seeing his downcast look, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it isn't what you wanted to hear, but, you are growing into a strong young man, Harry. Even if you hate the people you stay with, you cannot deny they might have lent you many life experiences that have helped you forge your character." She winced. "Even if those life experiences weren't very pleasant."

He thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right professor."

Erin smiled. "Well, enough existential talk, I suppose your friends are looking for you."

He grinned. "Yeah. See you around."

The teacher smiled. "Of course." She watched as Harry walked off, before hurrying over where he'd pointed after Remus.

Even with her throbbing leg, she knew she was getting on twice as fast as he probably was, and she eventually let out a sigh of relief as she spotted him limping ahead of her down a corridor.

"Remus!" She called, pushing her body into a jog to catch up with him. He had stopped, waiting for her to meet him.

She was breathing heavily when she finally appeared by his side. "Heavens, I need to exercise more!"

Her friend chuckled tiredly. "Well, I've heard I gave you quite an exercise last night."

Erin put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Don't feel bad about the whole thing, Remus. Sure, you missed your potion, but only because you raced off with me to help your dear friend, and to keep me out of trouble." She pointed out gently.

"I know, but-" He sighed.

"No." Erin interrupted firmly. "Don't feel sorry for what you are either."

He gave her a weary smile. "How can I not?" The conviction in his voice is what seemed to harm Erin, as her eyes scrunched up in pain. To him it was such a normal thing, to hate oneself.

She shook her head. "I will never think of you as just a werewolf, Remus. Do you know why? Because you're such a wonderful _person_."

He sighed. "Thank you, Gingerbread, for saying that." Erin frowned, because his subtext was, 'but I still don't believe it'. "But my carriage is waiting for me."

Erin frowned. "But, no, can't you stay for the train?"

"I'm afraid not, I don't want to make the students uncomfortable."

The ginger woman groaned. "Who cares about that, Moony! I'm going to tell Leona about Sirius on the train and I need you there, I need you there!" She reiterated. "Please."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cant. I can't stay here." He gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sure you'll get on fine without me. You always have." With that, he started away, and Erin didn't have the words to chase after him. Of course, she understood his motives. This episode at Hogwarts had only served to remind him about what he was, what a danger he could be, and he couldn't bear to stay here any longer. However, she still felt slightly betrayed. She had needed his help.

Blinking, and shaking her head, she walked back towards her room. The castle was pretty much deserted now, as people had made their way outside to relax after all of the exams.

Erin hoped her daughter was relaxing now, because she wouldn't get a chance to, later.

This, of course, raised the next problem. How in the world was she going to tell Leona? Skirting around it wouldn't do much good. She'd only figure it out before it was said and feel all the more betrayed because her mother couldn't outright tell her. But, saying it out loud would be like a blow in the face...Would she accept it, deny it, be horrified...Maybe she should tell Leona about Sirius' innocence first, that way she wouldn't be met by her father being a murderer...This was why she needed Remus. He was so level headed about these things.

She made her way back to her room, waving her wand to enchant her items so that they flew about, packing themselves. While watching her things zoom about her room, and her luggage get pulled out, she sat down on her bed, resting her head on one of the four poster supports.

She was happy that Sirius wasn't in Askaban. She was sad he wasn't free. She was sad he wasn't with her. She was sad Remus had left. She was happy Sirius knew about Leona. But with all of those mingling feelings, she just felt sort of numb at the moment. And now the year was over, too.

A knocking on the doorframe made her look up.

"Remus?"

Her friend smiled back at her. "I didn't even make it to my carriage before I realized how rude I'd been. By the time I got there I checked myself enough to know I needed to come back, so I just let him know his services wouldn't be needed."

Erin grinned. "Thank you so much!" she gasped. "It means a great deal."

Lupin smiled. "I know. And to think how many times you've helped me before. I couldn't, with a clear conscience, leave. Not when you asked me to help." He stepped forward, nearly getting impaled with a pen that was whizzing towards her bag.

"Careful!" Erin laughed. "My things aren't very considerate."

"Well, I can see that." He chucked, as he pulled up a chair, setting down his case and jacket, and hanging his cane on the back of the chair.

"For the record." Said Erin, "I understood why you wanted to leave. It made sense."

He nodded. "But not when you take into account the loyalty I owe to you."

Erin smiled ruefully at his words. He always use payment words, like 'debt' and 'owe' or negative words, to get his point across. Didn't he know he wasn't constantly in everyone's debt? "You don't owe me anything, Remus. Your loyalty is a gift given, as is mine."

He smiled. "You always were the one to cheer me up like that. The boys tried but they never were as successful."

Erin smirked a little. "Yeah, well, I mean, they showed affection in different ways."

"Like trying to teach me how to fly on a broom?"

At that, Erin snorted with laughter. "Now that's a good memory. James was trying so hard to keep you on the thing, and Sirius was just laughing. Oh, goodness, and then you fell and I caught you."

"Yes, well, your definition of 'caught' obviously differs from mine."

Erin grinned, remembering the day like it was just yesterday.

 _"No, no! Moony, you have to grab the shaft of the broom TIGHT." Said James above her trying to keep his voice calm._

 _"Yeah!" Called Sirius from below them. "Like you would that Ravenclaw girl."_

 _Erin rolled her eyes. "Oh, knock it off, Sirius!" She growled down at him. However, her neck was still craned upwards, watching her friend shake as he struggled to keep his broom steady. James was next to him on his broom, giving him pointers. The Hufflepuff girl was underneath both of them, hovering on her broom in case her friend fell. Peter was watching nervously on the ground, next to Sirius._

 _Still, Erin could hear Sirius's barking laugh from below her, and his comment was enough to make Remus wobble precariously on his broom. Thinking James had a handle on it, Erin looked down to aim a scowl at her boyfriend. "What was that for, you blithering-"_

 _Suddenly Sirius's eyes flew wide open. "Gingerbread!" He yelled, pointing above her. She snapped her head up to see Remus slip off his broom with a yelp, his robes slipping through James' grasp. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She saw the horrified look on James' face, and she saw Remus falling right on top of her. However, she couldn't seem to move. Only in the last second did she move backwards so his foot didn't plant in her face, but his body still crashed into her. The broom lurched wildly downwards as she tried to control its decent. She succeeded, and their fall was slowed to a safe speed. They thudded to the ground together, tangled up in the broom. Feet pounded on the grass as Peter and Sirius ran towards them, and a whooosh signaled that James had landed next to them._

 _"Are you all right?" He asked._

 _Both Remus and Erin nodded, though they untangled themselves stiffly. Remus stood up, and offered a hand to Erin, who winced as she stood up straight._

 _Sirius and Peter finally arrived on the scene. "You were supposed to catch him!" Gasped Sirius. "Aren't you a seeker?"_

 _Erin narrowed her eyes and punched Sirius on the shoulder. "Shut up, you prick. If it wasn't for you, Remus wouldn't have fallen."_

 _He shrugged, grinning. "How do you know? Maybe there was a gust of wind or-"_

 _"Guys." Interrupted Remus. "I am never riding a broom again."_

 _The Marauders all exchanged glances, then nodded._

 _"Good, because I don't thing Ginger here can take another blow to her ego." Said Sirius conversationally, though he had begun to back away from the girl._

 _Erin threw her broom on the ground and narrowed her eyes. The whole affect would have been intimidating had she contained the small smile on her lips. "Say that again, Padfoot."_

 _He winked. "I might just if it gets you to chase me."_

 _The Marauders laughed, and Erin rolled her eyes, smiling._

Erin smiled slightly, pulled out of her reverie. "Yes, I didn't really catch you. More like slowed your fall."

He chuckled. "I remember those days with fondness. We were all laughing. Sirius was flirting with you shamelessly."

Erin snorted, dismissing the comment, making her friend shake his head. "We were all relived when you two finally admitted you liked each other."

Erin smiled. "I know. The dance was our turning point."

Remus laughed. "Not just the dance. What happened after."

Erin blushed, covering her face with her hands. "Oh God! That was so embarrassing!"

 _The dance had finished, and everyone was heading back to their common rooms at their own pace. Lily and James were still there, slow dancing, and talking demurely over in a corner. Erin could see the blush on her cheeks._

 _"Lily seems to be enjoying her time with James." Erin mused, before looking back down to make sure her feet were doing what they were supposed to._

 _"Ah, I knew she'd come around to his charms eventually." Said Sirius above her head._

 _Erin snorted. "No, she only came around when he started acting like a gentleman."_

 _He chuckled. "I suppose you're right."_

 _Erin laughed, looking up at him. "What, the great Sirius Black admits that I'm right? What world are we living in?"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "A generous one."_

 _Erin stepped on his foot hard. "Oops. Sorry, I keep doing that."_

 _"I'm beginning to wonder if you're actually a bad dancer, or if you just want to torture me."_

 _Erin smiled up at him. "I think it's both."_

 _He smiled back down at her. "You think it's time to head back?"_

 _She looked around. Even the stragglers were clearing out. "Yeah, I guess."_

 _He offered his arm to her, and she laughed, taking it. They met up with Lily and James on the way out, and chatted until they got to the Library, where Remus had told them they would be until late, finishing a potions essay. Unsurprisingly, there was hardly anyone in the Library, and as the four of them entered, Remus noticed them from his nook in the corner where he was sitting with Peter. He waved them over, and they met him._

 _"How was it?" he asked._

 _Lily smiled, "Surprisingly good."_

 _James made a face. "Surprisingly?"_

 _Lily laughed, and winked. "Very."_

 _"How about you two?" asked Remus, turning to Erin and Sirius._

 _Erin smiled. "It was fun."_

 _"Yeah, it wasn't as awkward as expected." He grinned._

 _Erin turned to him. "You expected it to be awkward?"_

 _"Well, yeah." He said. "We're friends. It could have gone all wrong, but after a bit it was like normal." Clearly he meant that as a compliment._

 _Erin tried not to let her smile fall, but a pit settled in her stomach. "Well, that's good." She said stiffly._

 _Lily looked between them. "Well, I'm going to bed, so, see you guys later." She waved and headed to the common room._

 _Sirius didn't notice the looks James and Remus were giving him. Actually, he looked unlike himself. He looked...uneasy._

 _James nudged him obviously. "Whaddoya mean, just like normal, Padfoot? You just took a beautiful lady out to a dance."_

 _Erin blushed, but not out of pleasure. Suddenly the whole night turned to utter embarrassment._

 _"No, James. Obviously he had a fun time taking his friend out to the dance." She said softly, with a fake smile. "I think I'll turn in." She turned away quickly, but something pulled on the hem of her dress, causing her to tumble onto the ground._

 _She seriously pondered just staying there. The night had turned awful._

 _Gone was Sirius' natural grace. "Oh, my god. Erin, I'm so sorry, I just-whoa!"_

 _He tumbled down on top of her awkwardly. When Erin looked up at a sniggering James, she knew what had happened. "James!" she hissed. "What the hell?"_

 _Sirius struggled upwards and grabbed her hand, helping her up._

 _"Oh, come on!" James said, rolling his eyes. "Just admit it, you two!" His voice was the definition of exasperation._

 _"Admit what?" Asked Erin._

 _"That you were made to be on top of each other."_

 _Erin blushed furiously and Lupin rolled his eyes._

 _"Really, James, don't you think we should be handling this with a little more subtly?" He asked._

 _James just scoffed at that. "And that's accomplished nothing so far."_

 _Sirius' face was also flushed, but at this moment it was due at least partially to the fact that he was livid. "Would you two like to inform me what 'this' is?" He growled._

 _Remus was the one to explain this time. "We thought we'd finally succeeded when we got you to work up to courage to ask her to the dance."_

 _"Operation 'Get Sirius and Erin Together'" Supplied James._

 _"W-What?" Sirius spluttered._

 _Erin was still a violent shade of scarlet. "No, no you two, you have it all wrong. I might love him, but it's obvious he doesn't love me." She didn't enjoy putting it all out there like that, but she just wanted to get this cleared away so it wasn't brought up again._

 _"Don't be ridiculous!" Said Sirius loudly. "Of course I'm in love with you." Erin froze. James and Remus exchanged excited glances. "I just didn't know how to bloody well say it."_

 _"I'd say what you just did was fine." Said James, close to laughter._

 _Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course, I thought you didn't like me like that."_

 _Erin blinked, and then her face broke into a huge grin. "Don't be ridiculous." She grinned. "Of course I'm in love with you."_

 _Sirius laughed, and he swooped in to kiss her, his normal easy confidence back. James and Remus high-fived behind the pair, and Peter was clapping._

 _Sirius pulled away. "Well, now that the details are all settled, I'd really like to do that more often."_

 _Erin laughed, and kissed him again._

"He always was so cheeky." Said Remus. "I can count on one hand the times I've seen him off his game and it was almost always when something happened with you."

Erin was still smiling at the memory. "Yes. Yes, he was always so bloody confident." She laughed softly. "Even during the war." Her smile wavered slightly. "He was scared, I think, at least a little. I mean, his family had Death Eaters in it who would like nothing better than to kill him. But, he never showed it. Not when he thought I was looking."

Remus hummed. "Yes. You were the world to him. He loved James and Lily and I and even Peter as much as he could in the old days. He loved us to his fullest. But that love couldn't compare to what blossomed between you two. I don't think there was a thing he wouldn't do to keep you safe."

Erin smiled. "Yes, I know. But sometimes I think he doesn't realize that I would do the same. I mean, it always used to irritate me when he'd do something stupidly rash that almost got himself killed, just to help me. I mean, I can hold my own in a fight, thank you, and it always terrified me."

Remus smiled. "Yes, well, that's just Sirius. He always did stupidly brave things."

Erin rolled her eyes, but her expression was soft. "Yes, he did." Then, she frowned slightly. "Remus, do you think he's changed, after Askaban?"

Her friend sighed. "Do you even need to ask, Erin?" She shook her head. "What hasn't changed, is how much he cares about you. Whatever happens, remember that."

She nodded. "Of course." She smiled. "I don't care if we aren't married yet, one day we will be. I won't ever leave his side."

Remus smiled. "Just as it should have been."

Erin grinned. "As it will be."

"That sounds like a toast!" Said her friend, happily. "Do you have something to drink?"

Erin laughed. "I believe I have some wine somewhere." She swished her wand and the bottle wormed it's way out of her bag and flew towards her. She caught it and then summoned two wine glasses. She poured a little in each one and set the bottle away, handing a glass to Remus. "A toast."

He smiled. "To Sirius Black."

Erin added on, "and to old memories and memories to come." And they raised the glassed to each other and drank to their old friend.

The rest of the night was spent reminiscing. Erin at one point asked for some food from the house elves to take back to her room so they wouldn't have to go to the great hall. But as the night went on, Erin got more and more nervous about telling Leona about her father.

Remus tried to console her. "She'll accept it, eventually. Maybe not at first, but..."

"I've already told her things about him. I just haven't told her who he is." Erin murmured. "Maybe that will help? I mean, she already loves the idea of him."

Remus nodded. "I suspect that will lighten the blow."

So, they both gathered the remainder of their stuff, Erin floating her luggage behind her, and they headed to the train to get early seats. They loaded their luggage on and went to find good seats. They walked all the way to the last car, the one the Marauders always used to occupy.

"Remember when we first met?" Remus asked.

Erin nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know where else to sit and you let me sit here."

He laughed. "And then Sirius and James butted in."

She smiled. "Just like they always did. James was always so arrogant! And so was Sirius, I suppose. He just covered it up with his casual elegance."

Remus made a face. "What does that have do with anything?"

Erin laughed. "Well, with James, he just acted like he was better than you. Sirius, well, he just sort of walked around and people naturally thought he was better than them, you know what I mean?"

Lupin chuckled. "Still arrogant." Erin let out a little bark of laughter. "That! You got that from Sirius. Your laugh you do sometimes."

"What?" Asked a voice from the hallway. "Sirius Black?"

Erin turned to see her daughter looking between her and Lupin warily. "Leona, please come in." Her daughter did, but slowly, and she sat next to her mother. Lupin's face was sort of pained. Erin suppressed a sigh. "Yes, Remus is a werewolf, but he's completely harmless. Nicest man I've ever met."

Remus gave her a look. "Nicest man?"

Erin smiled. "You don't do the arrogance thing." At this, he smiled.

"Sorry." said Leona, slightly uncomfortable. "I just have never met a werewolf before. I didn't expect you to be super nice and an awesome teacher."

It was obvious that Lupin was touched at this. He smiled at his friend's daughter. "Thank you."

Leona held out a hand. "So, handshake, now that I've been introduced properly." Lupin's face was so startled, it was hilarious. Erin was trying to stuff a laugh down her throat. Her friend slowly took her daughter's hand and shook it, and finally Erin couldn't hold it back any more.

"Oh my gosh, Remus, that's exactly what he said!" She gasped.

He nodded, smiling uncertainly. "I know. It's uncanny."

Leona frowned. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? First, every time she catches me getting into trouble McGonagall says something about my father doing the same thing, and every time Snape wants to randomly take points away from Gryffindor, he says something about my father being a mangy swine who was as bad at potions as I am, and now you guys!" She ranted, eyes wide. "I don't understand!"

Erin looked towards Remus. "Sweetheart, I want you to listen to what I say, the whole conversation, okay? I mean, I don't want you to leave before I say my piece. Can you do that?"

Leona nodded eagerly. "Duh! I want to know about dad!" she said enthusiastically.

Erin smiled. "All right, honey. Well, you remember when I told you about how Remus and I used to be friends with your father?" She nodded. Erin looked towards her friend and then took a deep breath. "Well, we were all friends. Lupin, me, James Potter, a man named Peter Pettingrew, and your dad." She paused, steadying herself. "Sirius Black."

She peeked at her daughter, who's face was carefully blank. Then, Leona let out a bark of laughter. "That is really funny you guys. That's hilarious!" she was laughing, doubling over in mirth, and Erin sent a frenzied look to Remus, who just shrugged worriedly. After a short amount of time, Leona wiped her eyes and caught her breath. "But no, really, who's my dad?"

Erin sighed, pulling out of her pocket an old, wrinkled picture. She stared at it for a moment. She was next to Sirius, who had his arm around her. He kissed her forehead and she pretended to be grossed out, poking him in the face. They both laughed, and then waved up out of the picture. Gently, she gave the picture to her daughter. "We took that before James and Lily's wedding, Harry's parents. We were so happy to have something to celebrate, then, with the war on."

Leona gawked at the picture, tears in her eyes. "No. No, that's not true." She threw the picture back at her mother. "You talked about him like he was a king, the best man you'd ever met. But he's a lunatic, a crazy murderer!" She angrily wiped her tears away. "That's why you wouldn't tell me, huh? You didn't want me to know who he was. So what? So I wouldn't be ashamed, so I wouldn't be terrified? What the hell mom, how could you love a man like that?"

Erin blinked away tears. "Leona, please, you don't know the whole story."

Leona scoffed, crossing her arms. "He killed 13 people, mom. He broke in the school and attacked Neville. I know enough." She got up quickly and made for the door.

"Leona." Said Lupin forcefully. "You promised your mother you wouldn't leave until you heard the whole story."

Leona paused at the doorway, before turning around and leaning on it. "Okay, fine, talk away."

Erin gave Lupin a grateful look. "Thanks, Remus." She took another breath. "All other things aside, you need to know what happened last night."

Leona looked interested. Giving in, she sat down again.

Erin began a recounting of last night, letting Lupin interject when he needed to, like when he would say, "I can't believe they did that for me" or, "Sirius was so happy when he saw your mother" and not to forget, "Your mother blasted Snape against the wall so hard he was bleeding!" That last one was good for reaching Leona. She had laughed at it.

"...and that's the last thing I remember, although somehow I ended up next to where Sirius was imprisoned. I didn't have my wand, and Dumbledore said he'd let me up there for some last words, but that my mind had been wiped of those moments. I can't recall who freed him."

Remus laughed. "It was Harry and Hermione, of course."

Leona and Erin wore identical looks of surprise. "What?"

He smiled. "Sirius was going to tell you everything through letter, so I didn't comment before, but apparently they did it. Don't ask me how."

Erin laughed. "Well, I'll have to thank them."

"Yeah..." muttered Leona.

Erin looked her daughter over closely. "Are you all right, darling?"

Leona pursed her lips seriously before nodding to her mother. "I-I think so. It was just a bit...shocking."

Erin laughed. "Yeah, I can understand."

"But imagine your mother last night, when she finally knew she had been right the whole time." Said Remus, smiling.

Leona frowned. "The whole time?"

Erin smiled, but Remus spoke. "Erin never gave up on your father."

Leona looked to her mother, who was stroking her picture lovingly. "I knew he couldn't do it. It just didn't make sense. Your father had many flaws, but he was always unequally brave and unequivocally loving. He would have died before he let slip any information about Harry's parents."

Her daughter nodded. "I-well, I believe you. I have to, you're my mother and you'd never tell me all this if it wasn't true...but it's just a lot to absorb." Her mother reached her hands out in an offer to hug, and her daughter took it. "Can I go talk to Harry about this? I think him, Ron, and Hermione all got a car to themselves."

Erin nodded. "Of course."

Leona smiled. "Oh, and can I borrow that picture, Harry might want to see it." Her agreed and handed it over, watching her daughter as she left.

"You know, she is quite like him sometimes." Mused Remus.

Erin nodded. "Yeah, he wouldn't have admitted he just wanted the picture either."

After awhile, Leona came back, and she was clutching two unopened envelopes. "MOM!" She cried. "Look! Dad sent Harry a letter and he sent us some too!" She handed her mother one.

Indeed, on it, was the name 'Gingerbread' in Sirius' normal scrawl.

Erin grinned, ripping it open.

My Gingerbread,

I'm sorry it took me this long to reach you, but I promised I'd give you a full report of what happened that night when Harry and Hermione broke me out, so here I am, keeping my promise. You always got on my about that, didn't you?

"Well, yeah." Erin hissed under her breath. Lupin chuckled. Leona was absorbed in her letter.

True to his word, Sirius recounted the events of that night, although it was horribly comic the way he wrote it from his perspective. Phrases like, "Her scarlet hair whipped through the night breeze like blood from an open wound" and, "Like a fire her eyes seemed to burn into me, staring deep into my very soul," got Erin to snort. He was just being a smart aleck. He told her about how he erased her memory and they escaped on Buckbeak, and how he still had the hippogriff. Erin was glad he had some company.

 _I know I want to see you badly, and I want to meet our daughter, but now is not the time. I need to leave England, lie low for a little bit. You're probably laughing at that, about how for once, I'm the once insisting I be safe. It is a bit Ironic. One day, though, I promise I'll come back to you two._

 _For now, though, take care of yourselves. Don't let Remus go off on his own without keeping in contact, and don't worry yourself. We'll see each other soon, I promise. Besides, we've waited 12 years, what's another one? I know, I know, an agony, but it's one we'll have to bear together._

 _Love you forever, Padfoot._

Erin smiled at her letter, setting it down. Looking over at her daughter, hear heart was warmed to see that she was grinning, and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

Remembering the part in her letter about Remus, Erin turned to him. "You don't get to run off like last time, Remus. I'm taking you home for some proper meals." She could tell her friend was poised to refuse, but she cut him off. "No. I know you have little else to do, and I insist. Besides," she smiled, brandishing the letter. "Sirius told me to take care of you."

Finally acquiescing, he nodded, a smile on his face.

Erin grinned. She had her friend and her daughter with her, and home was not a mile from the Weasleys. Her fiance was free and she could correspond with him when she liked. All and all, she figured, this had been a really great year.

 _ **So that's the end of the third book! And most of my pre-written stuff. So now I'll have to get back into writing new stuff and exploring the characters a little more. So if any of you have things that you would particularly like to see between the characters now is the time to make any suggestions:) If you want a scene that sounds cool I'll be sure to write it! It might take a little longer with the next chapter, but I hope not too long! Reviews help me write:)**_


End file.
